As The World Falls Down
by AGirlNamedWhiskey
Summary: AU: The Plan was to complete ten items from Annie's bucket list in a matter of two short weeks. Katniss Everdeen never expected that in the mist of these wild tasks, she would find herself falling for a beautiful stranger. (Everlark)
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: As The World Falls Down (Chapter 1)

**Pairing**: Eventually Katniss/ Peeta

**Minor Characters**: Gale, Johanna, Finnick, Cato, Thresh, Glimmer and Marvel (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly)

**R****ated: R **for language and sexual content

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Hunger Games series, or any of the characters that belong to Suzanne Collins. I do not own rights to any songs that might be listed within the story and I also do not make any profit from this story.

_(I also currently do not have a beta, so I apologize for any grammatical errors you might fine)_

**Full Summary:** (AU: Everlark) Katniss thought she had it all figured out, but when an urgent message prompts her back to her hometown she is forced to face the music. The Plan was to complete ten items from Annie's bucket list in a matter of two short weeks. Katniss Everdeen never thought that in the mist of these wild tasks, she would find herself falling for a beautiful stranger.

(Side Note: Katniss and Peeta have never met before)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**La Guardia** Airport: New York City

Katniss Everdeen hated flying.

She hated flying with a nuclear-capability, but because of the distance she had to reach she couldn't necessarily drive. There was nothing about being strapped onto to a flying contraption that filled her with glee.

While waiting for her delayed flight, she tried remembering if there was ever a time that she enjoyed traveling by plane, and, sadly, she came up with nothing.

Although, Katniss was tense as hell about her impromptu flight to Savannah, she knew, with perfect clarity, that the real reason for her anxious mood was do to the nature of this trip.

* * *

**Flash Back**

**Fifteen Hours Ago**:

"Where the hell is my briefcase?" Katniss muttered under her breath, trying to balance out so that she could place her high heels on properly.

Monday mornings were usually awful for Katniss since she rarely had anytime to really relax. Her job so seldom provided her with days off, since it demanded literally all of her time.

She was one of the youngest copy editors for _The New Yorker_, and with it came a lot of stress and pressure from every department.

Katniss rushed over to her small kitchen area, while still trying to locate her damn briefcase.

"Where did I last place you?" Katniss whispered, trying to think back to her evening the night before.

It was then that Katniss realized that all her nights seemed to merge into one. She spent most of her time either at the office, or at home going over proofs.

"Yeah, I need to get a social life," Katniss replied, making sure that her work attire was decent for this afternoons staff meeting. "_Maybe, I'll have one when I'm died_."

Katniss looked over at the kitchen clock, and noticed that she was going to be late if she didn't locate her briefcase in the next ten minutes.

Misplacing things was becoming somewhat of a habit for Katniss, to the extent that she was even thinking about getting a lo-jack for her belongings.

Katniss was brought out of her thoughts by the sudden ringing of her cell-phone.

"Christ!" Katniss cried out, for she was in no mood to listen to her mother this early in the morning. Ever since Katniss had moved into the Big Apple her mother made it a point to call her every morning just to talk about the crime rate in the city, and the national census on safer cities to live in.

"Not now, mother," Katniss, responded before the person on the other end could even greet her.

"Mother? That's something I've never been called before," A familiar voice replied from the other line, bringing Katniss to a sudden halt.

"Jo?" Katniss answered, for she hadn't heard from her old college roommate in over two years.

"Hey, Quiet Riot," Johanna Mason, greeted with a solemn tone, which was very odd since Johanna only had one manner of addressing people and that was usually through sarcasm. "You sound so mature over the phone."

"It's been a while, JoJo," Katniss replied, still shocked to be hearing from her old friend.

It wasn't that they had a falling out; on the contrary, they were very close and even though they hadn't spoke in quite some time Katniss still regarded the other girl as her close friend.

"What's it been two years?"

Life always seemed to get in the way…weekly calls turned into sporadic messages until it all stopped.

"Two and a half years this month," Johanna responded, still with a distant tone. "How's life in the big city?"

"It's still big," Katniss replied, with a shrug. "My mother still hates that I'm living out here all alone."

"I thought you moved in with what's-his-face?" Johanna asked with a small laugh as she thought about the guy Katniss had dated a while back.

"We broke it off before the movers arrived to grab my things," Katniss answered, trying to remember the last time she had spoken with Johanna so she could fill her in later on the details.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Jo offered, with a vague air in her manner that was making Katniss feel as though this wasn't a random call to just catch-up.

"Don't worry about it. It was a long time ago," Katniss replied, while listening to the silence on the other end. "I'd love to catch some more, but I have a staff meeting in-"

"It's Annie," Johanna bluntly stated, in a rather cryptic manner that Katniss wasn't use to.

Katniss stopped abruptly, trying to figure out what her friend had meant by her sudden reply.

"What are you talking about?" Katniss asked with urgency. "Is she okay?"

Annie Cresta was another one of Katniss' oldest friends. Katniss had known Annie since they were kids in Savannah. They both ventured off to college together, and in their time at the university they befriended the rebel, Johanna Mason.

The group of misfits raised mayhem on campus, and for a period of time they were the closet thing to a real family unit Katniss had ever had.

Johanna and Annie were her best friends…neither time nor distance would ever change that.

"I know that we haven't spoken in a while, and that you have your own life going on," Johanna began rambling, which only made Katniss come to the conclusion that something was terribly off.

"Jo," Katniss firmly stated, wishing that her friend would just come-out and tell her what was actually going on. "What's happening? You're freaking me out here."

"Annie's sick," Jo responded back, even though she knew it wasn't much of an explanation. "I just got a call a few minutes ago, and I told her I would reach out to you. I'm heading out on the next flight to Savannah."

"Is she going to be okay?" was all Katniss could mutter from the sudden information her friend had just delivered.

"I don't know," Johanna answered honestly. "All I know is that…_she needs us_."

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

After her brief conversation with Johanna, she spent the remaining portion of her afternoon tying up loose ends so that she could leave immediately to her hometown in Georgia.

Katniss' employers weren't thrilled with the idea of her leaving on such short notice, but agreed to give her time off under the condition that she returned within two weeks.

_Two weeks_…

Two weeks was all she had to spend with her friends during this time.

Granted, Katniss didn't know exactly what was going on since Johanna was in the middle of packing for her own flight, so the details were still unclear.

All she knew was that her oldest friend needed her, and that's all that mattered.

Katniss was finally making her way down the tight aisle on the flight deck, until she came across her window seat towards the very back of the plane.

Katniss earlier couldn't find a seat closer to the main cabin, but at this point she was grateful that she was on this damn flight rather than heading to Savannah the following day.

Katniss quietly sank into her uncomfortable seat.

Her thoughts then tried figuring out if she had left her apartment key under the doormat, so that her neighbor could water her plants.

The young girl rolled her eyes because the last time she left her neighbor with a task the woman ended up breaking her freaking air conditioner.

Already, Katniss was not looking forward to the mess she would, no doubt, find upon her return home.

Katniss was too deep in her own thoughts that she almost didn't notice a broad-shouldered man making his way down the aisle. Katniss observed the muscular man's well-defined jawline with ashy blonde hair, but nothing could have prepared her for this strangers strikingly deep blue eyes.

Katniss could hear her Aunt Effie in her mind telling her that staring was extremely impolite.

The ashy blonde stranger was placing his bag in the over-head compartment, which gave Katniss a clear view of his well defined frame.

"_Get a grip, Katniss_," She whispered to herself knowing that she was obviously gawking at this handsome stranger, who was now sitting by himself in the aisle next to her.

Katniss reached for her phone to make sure that she placed it on airplane mode. She was also hoping that she wasn't going to endure four hours with an annoying passenger next to her, but quickly noted that the flight crew had already sealed the main exit.

Katniss had the whole row to herself, and so did the handsome stranger next to her.

"_Keep your mind focused_," Katniss thought, while reaching for her headphones that were inside her purse.

The moment the aircrew gave everyone the signal to use approved electronics she would, no doubt, be listening to a few playlists she had created earlier that evening. She only hoped that the music would calm her frazzled nerves throughout the flight.

The flight attendants' were currently going through the safety manual, so that everyone understood what to do in case of an emergency…like if the cabin pressure decreased, or if the plane decided to breakdown in midair.

Katniss only hoped that, in such an event, she would be fully intoxicated from those tiny beverages she was about to induce from the beverage cart.

She tried keeping busy by looking through the inflight magazine located in the seat pocket in front of her.

Katniss finished the magazine quickly, and couldn't recall anything that she read through.

Her mind was definitely someplace else.

The only words running through her mind were of Johanna telling her that their best friend needed her.

Katniss reached for her purse where she had placed a few items while rushing out of her apartment. She grasped an old Edgar Allen Poe book Annie had bought her, in a secondhand bookshop, during their sophomore year of college.

Katniss didn't know what possessed her to grab a hold of the old book, for she hadn't read it in years. She began scrolling through the old worn out pages when she stumbled upon an old snapshot Johanna's boyfriend, Gale, had taken of them a few years back.

The photograph was worn out on the sides, and a bit faded from being stored away for such a long time…yet you could still see each of them shine through. Annie was in the middle of the group trying to hide her sheer embarrassment.

That was one of the last times they spent together.

The picture was taken during the Savannah harvest festival, Gale had always dragged them to it each year. Katniss and Johanna made it a point to belt out songs at the top of their lungs, and off key just to make Annie laugh.

They had their whole lives ahead of them, and _now_…she was flying back home under these circumstances.

"This is insane," Katniss muttered out loud, not realizing that she had said it a little too loud.

"Pardon," a male voice next to her answered back.

Katniss turned her view when she noticed the handsome stranger looking over at her with curiosity.

"What?" Katniss asked, knowing that she must look, and sound like an insane person in that very moment.

"Did you say something?" the blue-eyed stranger asked with a remarkable smirk.

"I'm sorry…I didn't realize that I was talking out loud," Katniss shrugged off, turning her focus back to her fidgeting fingers that held the old snapshot.

"Do you do that often?" The handsome stranger asked, with a chuckle, as he placed his notebook down.

"Do what?"

"Talk to yourself?" Blue eyes inquired, tilting his head to the side.

"It's been known to happen from time to time," Katniss answered with a smile of her own. "I'm make sure to keep it to a minimum during the flight."

"Flying home?" The stranger inquired, soon noticing the way the girl across from him had become rather pale when the plane began moving forward down the airstrip. "You okay?"

"I'm fine…I just really hate flying," Katniss stated, while refusing to look out of the little window. "I find it to be one of the worst ways to travel."

"Some might argue and say that riding a camel could be a pretty rough way to get around," The man responded, laughing when he noticed the un-amused expression on the female passengers face.

"A camel?" Katniss repeated, with her eyebrows scrunched up. "Seriously?"

"I'm just saying," He replied, with a slight shrug, placing his notebook aside in order to give the girl, in the aisle next to him, his full attention. "What is your regular means of transportation? If you don't mind me asking," Blue eyes inquired, trying to get her to relax since they weren't even in the air yet, and already she seemed overly stressed.

"I get around like nature intend…in a car," Katniss muttered, when she noted that they were already taking off into the evening sky.

Before Katniss had an instant to hyperventilate, she immediately noticed blue eyes quickly changing seats and was now sitting right beside her.

"What the-?" Katniss replied in utter confusion. "What are you doing? Are you even allowed to switch seats while we are in midair?

"I'm sure that they have more to worry about than a seat hopper," The ashy blonde stated. "That's some interesting literature to be reading while on vacation, Ms.-" The stranger stated, as he motioned to the Edgar Allen Poe book resting in Katniss' lap.

"Everdeen, Katniss," Katniss murmured, under her unsteady breath, while feeling a sudden jolt of cabin pressure as the plane soared through the cloudy night sky.

"Peeta," The stranger responded, while placing his hand out to greet Katniss properly.

Katniss currently had both her hands clutching the seat arms, so she wasn't able to shake the man's hand.

"So, what brings you up to this altitude, considering you hate planes?" Peeta inquired, while noting that they were still pushing through some dark clouds, but it would only be a few more minutes before they reached their scheduled air range.

Peeta knew he just had to keep this girl talking until the turbulence ceased to exist.

"I'm heading back to the nightmare that is my hometown," Katniss responded, focusing her gaze on the seatbelt sign above her head that was still blinking. "Why is it still blinking?"

"It means that we haven't reached proper elevation yet," Peeta replied in a calming tone. "It's completely normal."

"I knew I should have taken the train," Katniss grunted, as she felt a short tremor from the turbulence outside.

"And miss out on such an adventure," Peeta stated, with a charming smile that Katniss would have normally enjoyed under different circumstance, but at this very moment it was only mocking her. "You originally from Savannah?"

"Born and raised," Katniss nodded, trying to keep her eyes tightly shut, yearning that the turbulence would quickly dissipate. "That camel ride sounds like a great idea right about now."

"It helps if you focus on something, Ms. Everdeen," Peeta remarked. "_Open your eyes_."

Katniss reluctantly opened her tired gray eyes, and immediately took in the ashy blondes dark blue irises. The most remarkable blue eyes she had ever seen, that reminded her of the bay her father would take her to during the summer break.

"Better?" Peeta asked, once he noticed the way Katniss' breathing became steady.

"Better," Katniss responded, feeling a bit embarrassed that she was acting in such a way in front of a complete stranger. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Peeta offered, with a nod, as he took in view beside him.

Peeta wasn't a fool, for he had noticed the quiet girl when he arrived on the plane. He wasn't the type to be this forward with someone, but he couldn't tolerate seeing someone in such an anxious state.

"You've done this before?" Katniss asked, still keeping her eyes on the attractive stranger. "Calming peoples nerves during turbulent plane rides."

"I don't normally make it a habit, but I've had some practice with my younger brother, Ryder," Peeta explained. "Ryder dislikes all means of transport…planes, trains, cars, even bikes. He suffers from extreme motion sickness."

"My sister Prim is the opposite of me," Katniss stated with a knowing nod. "She seems to thrive on anything that puts me on edge. For her nineteenth birthday, she went ski diving and sent me the video. I was hyperventilating while watching my baby sister falling a few hundred feet from the ground."

"I'm sure you've had your fair share of wild adventures when you were her age," Peeta replied, having noticed the picture that was on top of Katniss' lap. "It's a great picture…where were you?"

"A local music festival that happens annually in Savannah," Katniss stated, while looking back down at the photograph she had been viewing before her departure. "It poured all afternoon, but we still went out there. I think this was taken before Johanna and I pushed Annie into the mud pit."

"Are you visiting them back in Savannah?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen either of them over two and a half years," Katniss replied with concern within her tone. "Seems like a lifetime ago."

"Are you meeting up for some reunion?" Peeta asked, noting the change in Katniss' tone.

"Not quite," Katniss answered, for she didn't really know how to phase the reasons for her trip back home. "It's very complicated."

"I'm sorry…I'm prying," Peeta stated, for he had just realized that he had been asking so many questions.

"You're not," Katniss replied, with a small smile. "It has just been a really bizarre day, and I'm still trying to process everything that's been thrown my way."

"I can understand that."

"We should start again," Katniss stated, as she extended her hand over to Peeta. "Katniss Everdeen, from Savannah, Georgia, and as you can plainly see I detest air travel."

"Peeta Mellark," He answered, trying to suppress the smile forming on his lips. "San Diego, California."

"California," Katniss repeated. "What brings you all the way to Savannah, Georgia?"

"I live there now," Peeta responded. "I moved there about three years ago with my best friend."

"And wife," Katniss remarked, once she noticed the silver band on Peeta's left hand.

"I'm not married," Peeta explained, shaking his head, soon noticing the band on his hand Katniss was referring to. "This isn't a wedding band."

"Now, I'm the one that's prying," Katniss stated, knowing sometimes she should remain silent. "It's none of my business."

"It belonged to my father," Peeta replied, as he looked down to the old tarnished ring that was on his finger.

Katniss was about to reply when the flight attendant began making quick announcements over the speaker system. The captain had already taken off the seatbelt sign, and all approved electronics could now be used.

Katniss had been so preoccupied conversing with the handsome stranger that she had completely forgotten about the turbulence. The plane was now riding smoothly through the air.

Katniss noted that Peeta was about to head back to his assigned seat, when she found herself protesting.

"You really don't have to leave," She stated, noticing a small smirk forming on the broad shoulder man's lips.

"I wasn't," Peeta responded, for Katniss then noticed that he was just reaching for his notepad and pencil that he had placed where he had been sitting originally.

Peeta brought his notepad back, and began flipping through the pages trying to find an empty sheet.

Katniss watched the various drawing passing through from each page, from landscapes to images of various people.

Some faces were soft, while others you could see a certain roughness…but every single one was fully detailed bringing each face to life.

Katniss could tell by the few drawings that Peeta was very talented.

Peeta skipped through until he found a blank page, and began drawing.

The way in which he held his drawing instrument, and the manner that he began capturing certain figures mesmerized Katniss. Katniss didn't realize it until her eyes began to drift shut that she was exhausted from the events of that day, and although she tried fighting to stay awake she felt secure in knowing that she wasn't alone.

_Katniss finally succumbed to her exhaustion…_

Katniss didn't know how long she had been asleep, and though she could have slept a lot longer she felt a sudden pressure that could only mean that they were beginning there decent into the Savannah landing strip.

Katniss opened her eyes to see the handsome stranger still sitting beside her, and currently reading her Edgar Allen Poe book with interest.

"Enjoying the book," Katniss replied as she yawed comfortably in her seat.

"You dropped it while you were asleep," Peeta answered, while placing the book down so he could see Katniss' relaxed face. "You sleep alright?"

"Surprisingly, yes," Katniss answered, with a nod, for she was grateful for Peeta's assistance during their initial take off. "I don't think I've ever slept on a plane before."

"Happy to be of assistance," Peeta remarked, while handing the old book back to Katniss.

"Did you enjoy any of the stories?" Katniss inquired, placing the hardcover back into her bag. "His poems are my favorite."

"My father was a fan of all of Poe's work," Peeta explained, while closing his notepad. "But even after all this time my favorite is still _Annabel Lee_."

"Ah, the one of the maiden who lived in a kingdom by the sea," Katniss added, for she knew that poem very well. "Any particular reason why that one is your favorite?"

"It's about love," Peeta stated, as his eyes remained focused on his hands. "The kind you don't find everyday. Do you believe that?"

"What? Love?" Katniss asked, a bit taken back by the loaded question.

"Not just _any_ love," Peeta explained, finally turning his gaze until his dark blue eyes were intensely fixed upon her. "The kind that lasts forever."

"I've never been lucky in that department," Katniss honestly replied, for it was the truth.

In looking back on her track record she went from one failed relationship to the next.

Katniss had been single for over a year and a half, and, although, at times she felt alone she was content in knowing that she didn't need to fill her life with a non-functioning relationship.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Peeta offered, still looking closely at Katniss.

"What about you?" Katniss inquired, eager to take the focus off her love life, or lack of one.

"The same as you," Peeta answered. "…But that's not going to stop me from finding what I'm looking for."

Katniss found herself utterly intrigued by the man sitting beside her. Peeta's eyes seemed to look right through her, as if reading her private thoughts.

Katniss was so enthralled in that particular moment that she almost didn't feel the plane finally touching down on the landing strip.

"Welcome home," Peeta whispered.

The minutes after landing seemed to have blurred by, and before Katniss knew it she was making her way to the baggage claim with Peeta closely next to her.

The two remained silent as they watched the baggage conveyor belt continue to shift countless bags along the steel platform, until they were able to retrieve they luggage.

Peeta stood in front of Katniss with a knowing smile.

"It was really nice meeting Katniss," Peeta stated, as he held his messenger bag strap in place. "I hope you enjoy your time back here."

"Thanks," Katniss replied, knowing that there was more for to say, but she somehow was coming up short. It was then that Katniss felt her phone vibrating, and she could only imagine that it was Prim alerting that she was out front already. "I should go."

"Yeah, but before you do," Peeta stated while he reached into his back pocket in order to retrieve a folded sheet of paper. "Here."

Katniss carefully retrieved the sheet of paper from Peeta's hands, and began to open it until she saw a beautiful raven sketch. Katniss had seen this raven before since it was in one of the pages inside of Poe book.

"Raven's are most misunderstood creatures," Peeta explained, while motioning to the drawing. "Many believe the raven to be the bringer of doom, but they are very fascinating when you take a closer look. They are extremely intelligent, observant, and loyal. The female ravens are rather picky, but choose wisely in a life mate."

"You mean like a soul mate?" Katniss found herself asking out loud, before her mind had a chance to filter her words. "You don't really believe in the notion of soul mates, do you?"

"What's so wrong about it?" Peeta asked, with a lopsided smirk.

"It just seems like something else to believe in, like Santa Clause when we were children," Katniss explained, as she felt her phone vibrating once again.

"I don't know," Peeta stated with a slight shrug. "To me a soul mate is someone who compliments your idiosyncrasies…someone who doesn't want to tame you, but wants to run wild beside you."

"I guess that's one way of looking at it," Katniss finally responded, finding herself to be taken by Peeta's words. "So…is this picture to remind me to keep my eyes open for Mr. Right?"

"Something like that," Peeta stated, while keeping a confident stare upon Katniss. "I don't know you very well, but you strike me to be just like the raven…misunderstood at times, but genuinely unique."

Katniss wasn't the type to remain silent, but in this particular moment she was utterly speechless.

"Don't be afraid fly, Katniss," Peeta whispered, with a wink.

Peeta looked at Katniss for a second more, and then began making his way out to the exit terminal.

Katniss watched as the muscular man made his way out to the airport double doors leading to the congested city. She held her luggage tightly, while holding the sketch Peeta had created for her when she had fallen asleep on the plane.

To say that the past couple of hours had been surreal was an understatement; she then began to think if things were ever going to become somewhat normal again.

"Quiet Riot!" Katniss heard through the noisy cars, and loud people.

Katniss finally looked up, and found her best friend, Johanna Mason, pulling up to the curb.

"Jo?" Katniss replied a bit confused, since Prim was supposed to pick her up. "What are you doing her? Where's Prim?"

"Picking your executive ass up, what does it look like I'm doing?" Johanna stated, while motioning for Katniss to enter the car. "Dude, why are you wearing a pantsuit?"

"I didn't really have time to change after your call," Katniss explained, while tossing her luggage into the trunk of Johanna's rental car. "I had to go into work, finish off a few projects and then I rush over to the airport."

"I still can't believe you were on a freaking plane," Johanna stated, trying to hide her obvious humor on the subject of Katniss' flying phobia. "Did you vomit like that one time we all went to Lake Tahoe."

"No," Katniss indicated with a stern expression, since she didn't like thinking about that hellish trip.

Katniss was already seated inside the comfortable rental car, but not ready for Johanna's reckless driving.

"A man seated next to me kept me company."

"I see," Johanna responded with a smirk.

"Is Gale with you?" Katniss asked, as she reached for her purse, so she could place the raven sketch securely inside.

"No, I came alone," Johanna, stated, while lighting a cigarette. "I'm really glad you could make it, Kat."

"It's not a problem, Jo," Katniss replied, as she opened her Edgar Allen Poe book to place the picture inside when she noticed a small inscription on the inside cover.

It looked like a phone number written in pencil, and then Katniss noticed Peeta's name written beside it.

_Peeta had left her his number…_

"Sly," Katniss whispered under her breath with a smile forming on her lips.

"You ready to go home?" Johanna asked, as they rode down the highway heading towards Katniss' hometown.

"As I'll ever be," Katniss stated, while watching the city pass by from her passenger window knowing, fully well, that there was something electric in the air.

Something in the air she couldn't quite place, but in her own way she welcomed the change of pace.

"_Don't be afraid to fly," _Katniss could hear Peeta's voice within her thoughts as they finally arrived at the Cresta Planation.

_Don't be afraid…_

**TBC…**

* * *

_Hi Everyone, I know that I should be updating the next chapter of Tell Me that You're Mine, but I've had this story swimming around my head for the past couple of days. I'm curious to know your thoughts so far, and if you all think I should continue. _

_Sending off tons of hugs and love-_

_Whiskey_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: As The World Falls Down (Chapter 2)

**Pairing**: Eventually Katniss/ Peeta

**Minor Characters**: Gale, Johanna, Finnick, Cato, Thresh, Glimmer and Marvel (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly)

**Rated**: R for language and sexual content

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Hunger Games series, or any of the characters that belong to Suzanne Collins. I do not own rights to any songs that might be listed within the story and I also do not make any profit from this story.

(I also currently do not have a beta, so I apologize for any grammatical errors you might find)

Summary: (AU: Everlark) Katniss thought she had it all figured out, but when an urgent message prompts her back to her hometown, she finds herself falling into the arms of the most unlikely stranger.

(Side Note: Katniss and Peeta have never met before)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Katniss was already seated inside the comfortable rental car, but not ready for Johanna's reckless driving. _

"_A man seated next to me kept me company."_

"_I see," Johanna responded with a smirk. _

"_Is Gale with you?" Katniss asked, as she reached for her purse, so she could place the raven sketch securely inside._

"_No, I came alone," Johanna, stated, while lighting a cigarette. "I'm really glad you could make it, Kat."_

"_It's not a problem, Jo," Katniss replied, as she opened her Edgar Allen Poe book to place the picture inside when she noticed a small inscription on the inside cover. _

_It looked like a phone number written in pencil, and then Katniss noticed Peeta's name written beside it._

_Peeta had left her his number…_

"_Sly," Katniss whispered under her breath with a smile forming on her lips._

"_You ready to go home?" Johanna asked, as they rode down the highway heading towards Katniss' hometown._

"_As I'll ever be," Katniss stated, while watching the city pass by from her passenger window knowing, fully well, that there was something electric in the air._

_Something in the air she couldn't quite place, but in her own way she welcomed the change of pace._

"_Don't be afraid to fly," Katniss could hear Peeta's voice within her thoughts as they finally arrived at the Cresta Plantation._

_Don't be afraid…_

* * *

_**Continued**__…_

_**Cresta Plantation **_

"Here we are," Johanna replied, with her dark sunglasses still hiding her dark worried eyes.

Katniss' grey eyes still remained focused on the large plantation outside of the car window.

The estate looked exactly same from when they were children. The second story balcony wrapped around the entire house, where Katniss remembered hiding out there when her and Annie were kids. The balcony area was one Katniss' favorite hiding spots, for it over looked the entire homestead.

The clean white paint on the outside walls looked rather faded, but the beauty of the old estate was still a sight to appreciate.

Katniss began wondering if the time capsule they buried, twelve years ago, was still by the old oak tree near the valley creek.

"This place still looks the same," Katniss stated, still viewing the eclectic windows of the manor, along with the crimson red door that she had always been fond of.

Katniss' mother couldn't stand the sight of the brightly colored door, and, for a while, Katniss believed that that was the sole reason behind her liking it. Katniss enjoyed vexing her mother to no end, but in truth the crimson door was a representation of the Cresta family.

They were all so colorful, and so full of life.

Katniss always enjoyed her time spent at the manor, even to the point of spending most of her summers there.

The estate had been in the Cresta family for generations.

Annie's father, Gerald Cresta, was the one who made the estate into a magnificent architectural structure. The house had been featured in countless design magazines, and students from Savannah State University would sometimes write about the unique land structure.

Annie's mother, Vivian Abbott-Cresta, was the one who made the updated estate into a lovely-welcoming home.

Annie's mother passed away when they were almost ten years of age.

Katniss remembered the afternoon she visited Annie after her mother's burial service, Annie had her bright brown hair tangled in a messy ponytail. Katniss recalled vividly the way Annie's voice trembled when she stated that her mother was the one who use to braid her hair. Katniss merely smiled at her grieving friend, and offered to help braid her hair.

It was from that day on that Annie and Katniss became inseparable.

"Do you think that Alfred Pennyworth is still the Cresta's faithful butler?" Johanna joked, clearly finding her _Dark Knight_ reference to be utterly hilarious.

"His name was Albert Steadman," Katniss corrected, while rolling her eyes. "If I'm not mistaken, I believe he passed away right after Annie's father was diagnosed."

During there sophomore year of college, Annie's father became gravely ill. Gerald Cresta, soon after lost his battle of two years with lung cancer by the time they all graduated.

It tore Katniss to her core that her childhood friend had no one left in the world…_except them_.

"Have you seen her yet?" Katniss asked, finally turning her tired eyes over to meet Johanna's concerned gaze. "Annie."

"My flight was delayed in Huston for about three hours," Johanna replied with total distain. "While I was waiting for my damn plane to arrive I called Prim, and asked for your flight information."

"Obviously, Prim didn't care much for spending a few short moments with her sister," Katniss responded, shaking her head in disappointment for she had been looking forward to seeing her younger sister.

"Don't be pissed at her," Johanna objected, while throwing her cigarette outside the window. "I told her that I wanted to pick you up because I knew that I couldn't face any of this…alone."

Katniss could see the inner struggle her friend had been battling. A part of Johanna wanted to remain tough for all of them, and then there was a part of her that wanted to merely breakdown.

_The question was, which part would dominantly take over…_

"Does that make me a chicken-shit?" Johanna asked quietly, turning to look at the large manor.

"No," Katniss reassured, as she placed her hand upon Johanna's shoulder. "You know that you are the strongest one out of all of us. Do you remember the summer of junior year?"

"Please, let's _not_ go down memory lane," Johanna pleaded, throwing her head back until it fell upon the headrest. "We were a bunch of foolish kids with nothing to lose, and with awful fashion sense. Look at us now."

"The only thing that's changed is that we aren't kids anymore," Katniss laughed, feeling a bit at ease seeing Johanna smirk at the comment. "You obviously detest my lovely pantsuit."

"Its just unnerving to see us here…like this," Johanna stated, finally meeting Katniss' gaze. "Annie didn't tell me the full story…if she did I would have told you."

"I know that," Katniss replied, with a nod. "I'm sure she wanted us here, so she could tell us in person."

"_Are you both going to hide in there all afternoon_?" A female voice cried out from the front porch.

Both, Katniss and Johanna turned to see Annie standing by the crimson door with a genuine smile on her usually tranquil face.

Annie's smiles were known to light up any room, and resolve any sporadic strife's between friends.

Annie was their glue, for she held them all together through the toughest situations life had thrown their way.

"Do I have to march down there to get you Mason, or you Everdeen?" Annie asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No ma'am," Both, Johanna and Katniss, called out in unison.

Both women made it out of the rental car, and slowly walked to the front porch where their friend was awaiting a proper greeting.

Johanna hugged Annie first, while commenting that she still looked exactly same from the last time they saw each other.

Johanna then released Annie in order to retrieve their belongings from the car, leaving a quiet Katniss behind.

"Hey you," Annie greeted with a warm smile that reminded Katniss of the first time she met the emerald-eyed girl. "I'm so glad that you're here, Kat."

"Me too," Katniss responded, as she slowly engulfed the slender girl in a tight hug. Katniss tried her best to hold back any signs of sorrow, for she needed to keep a positive front. The last thing Annie needed was to worry about their feelings. "It's been so long."

"You all must be tired from your travels," Annie replied, as she motioned for all of them to enter the old empty house. "Katniss, I heard that you actually got on a plane."

"Why is that so surprising?" Katniss asked, with a faux offended tone, as the girls made their way to the back porch where Annie already had a few snacks and beverages waiting for them. "I'm an adult."

"Bullshit," Johanna stated, while chewing on a small biscuit that was on a tray in the center table. "Tell us how you were really able to make it through your flight. Did you take Valium or Ambien?"

"No, I was not medicated for the flight," Katniss firmly stated, rolling her eyes at the dark haired girl sitting beside to her. "And before you say another word, JoJo…I was sober during the flight."

"That was my next guess," Johanna responded with a short shrug.

"I'm sure it was," Katniss replied, with a tight smile, but found that even though her flying phobia was the topic of conversation she felt as though time hadn't passed between them.

What was wonderful about having Johanna and Annie in her life was that even if countless time had passed, whenever they were together it seemed as though not a day had gone by.

Katniss enjoyed how easy it was to be around them, and it was something that she truly cherished.

"You both look great," Annie finally chimed in, for she had been peacefully watching the playful banter between the two girls in front of her.

Katniss turned her view, so that she could clearly see the brown haired girl properly.

Katniss noted that Annie seemed slightly skinner than usual. Her emerald green eyes looked exhausted as if she hadn't had a decent nights rest in quite sometime, with redness that could only mean she had been crying earlier. Yet, even in her fragile state, Katniss could still see the spitfire hidden beneath Annie's tired expression.

"You do too," Katniss responded, placing her ice tea on the side table near her wicker chair. "When did you move back to Savannah?"

"A few months ago, after I…" Annie began explaining, but soon stopped mid-sentence. It seemed as if she was reluctant to discuss her current ailment, for fear that once she openly talked about it…it would all be real.

There was always some form of comfort in keeping certain things to oneself.

One could easily pretend that nothing had ever occurred, but in the back of their minds they know that the secret they harbor will someday creep its way to the surface…but until then one could easily push these secrets to the dark corners of their mind.

Katniss wasn't about to push the subject, but she couldn't deny that she was on pins and needles trying to figure out the whole situation.

"As you all know I'm very..._sick_," Annie finally confirmed, while refusing to meet her friends' apparent nervous gazes. "Life sure has a funny way of making you reevalute your life decisions. I remember telling myself that when I was old enough I would be a million miles away from this old house, but the moment I got the news of my condition...this was the only place I could think about when I thought of home."

The lingering silence was enough to increase the tension that was building, but neither Katniss nor Johanna dared opening their mouths.

Annie nervously focused on her hands, for it looked as if she was trying to figure out how to deliver this pending news.

"I found myself sitting in my apartment in Boston, pretending that I was back here under the old oak tree we use to play under," Annie whispered, turning her emerald eyes to meet Katniss. "Do you remember how it would shade us from the scorching sun in the summer?"

"Of course," Katniss responded.

"I thought that a change of location would somehow magically alter my fate, but…_like I said_, life has an interesting sense of humor," Annie stated, with a dry laugh that never met her sad eyes.

"Annie," Johanna began, but was cut off by Annie's next words.

"Stage II ovarian cancer," Annie stated, in the most blunt manner, for one could clearly see her distress in muttering those four loaded words.

"That's impossible," Johanna finally responded, which Katniss was grateful for since, at that moment, she couldn't find her voice. "You're only twenty-six."

"I have the genetic disposition that placed me at higher risk than most people," Annie responded, clearly noting the anger in Johanna's tone.

Everyone knew that Johanna was the fiery tempered one of the small group. Johanna would no doubt fight to the ends of the earth in order to protect her loved ones.

In this case, she couldn't fight to save Annie…the enemy in this case was malignant cells.

"My mother had it…_I just thought_…I assumed that I would be different," Annie explained, still not meeting their gaze. "That it was skip a generation…I don't know."

"Have you consulted another oncologist?" Katniss asked, finally finding her voice. "For a second opinion."

"Several," Annie stated, with a sad smile. "The good news is that the cancer is still currently at Stage II rather than IV, the cancer has not spread to my lymph nodes or sites outside of my abdomen. My current doctor is still reviewing an overview of my symptoms, so that they could carefully plan out a treatment plan for me. I have to make a few…decisions."

Annie's strong resolve began to crumble from the weight of her words, and the pressure of having to deal with this whole ordeal all on her own.

"I'm sorry for dragging you all here," Annie sobbed, slowly whipping any traces of tears from her eyes. " I just…"

Katniss couldn't bear to listen to another words as she crossed over to where her friend was sitting, and engulfed her in a tight embrace.

Annie continued to weep into Katniss' shoulder, for she presently was not worried about keeping a strong façade anymore.

"Shh," Katniss whispered into Annie's brown hair. "You have us…we're here."

Katniss looked up from where she still holding a grief-stricken Annie in her arms, so she could clearly see Johanna. Johanna still had her dark sunglasses on, but Katniss noted the tears streaming down her friends face.

"I'm so scared," Annie whispered, finding relief in being with her closest friends, for the road ahead was long and winding.

Neither of them knew what the future held, but as long as they stayed connected things bound to get better.

_They just had to…_

* * *

**Next Morning…**

The sun was rising through the lush valleys of Savannah; gradually illuminating the quiet city… for a new day was among them.

Katniss had been so exhausted from the previous days events that she had quickly fallen asleep in the Cresta family's guestroom. She was so exhausted that she didn't even change out of her clothing.

The warm morning sun had crept its way into the dark bedroom, until it fully illuminated the cold room with its rusty-orange rays of light.

While living in New York, Katniss had missed watching the sunrise from her old bedroom window. There were times when she would wakeup just to see the way the rich sunray colors covered the land in her family's farm.

Her apartment window in New York did overlook a luscious park, but it still wasn't the same.

The aroma of coffee was in the air, beckoning her to the kitchen on the main floor, then without further hesitation Katniss made her way down.

Katniss walked down the long flight of steps, taking in the old-fashioned photographs on the wall of Annie's kin, and the lavish heirlooms that hung on the wall. Although, the house was exquisite in various luxuries, Annie surprisingly was quite the opposite for she enjoyed simpler things.

That was one of the reasons Katniss got along so well with brown-haired girl.

Katniss shuffled her way into the kitchen where she saw Annie preparing a fresh pot of coffee.

Annie still looked rather exhausted, but there was a certain air of calm in her demeanor.

"Morning," Katniss greeted, as she sat down on one of the stools by the kitchen island.

"Morning," Annie replied, happily handing over a warm cup of the caffeinated brew to Katniss. "How did you sleep?"

"Great," Katniss stated, while placing sugar cubes into her cup.

"I remember when you were too scared to sleepover, for fear of the ghosts," Annie smirked, noticing the smile that was forming on Katniss' lips. "You use to make me leave a night-light on."

"I was six-years-old, and this house use to make weird noises at night," Katniss stated, in her defense. "Plus, it didn't help that your father use to say if we stayed up passed our bed time the Two-Head Monster from the Bayou would come for us."

"Papa did have a dry sense of humor," Annie replied, with a nod for her father loved scarring them- even when they were young adults.

Katniss was taking a long sip of her coffee cup when Johanna entered the kitchen, looking preoccupied with a note in her hands.

"Is that a love note from Gale?" Katniss asked with a smirk, for she always enjoyed teasing Jo about her relationship with boyfriend. "Did he sneak the note into your luggage?"

"No, I found this in the closet when I was putting away my luggage," Johanna stated, still reviewing the sheet of paper in front of her. "Annie, do you remember this?"

Annie retrieved the small sheet of paper, and began reviewing the document. Annie soon realized what she was actually looking at.

Katniss peeked her head to the side, so she could see what Johanna had uncovered.

From where Katniss was sitting it looked like a checklist of some sort. There was a list of items that were definitely written in Annie's elegant handwriting.

"Is this the bucket list you made when we were in college?" Johanna asked, nonchalantly reaching for Katniss' cup of coffee.

"It is," Annie answered, as her eyes continued looking over the list she had created so long ago. "I completely forgot that I placed in my secret hiding spot."

"It's not a secret spot when three people already know where it is, Annie," Johanna corrected, sipping the dark brew. "It was in the same spot we use to hide cigarettes, and the good whiskey."

"You have over a hundred things on this list," Katniss stated, as she continued to read each one carefully.

"My bucket list consisted of getting the hell out of my hometown, and not getting married," Johanna smirked, with a clear look of self-satisfaction. "I guess I've succeeded in my life goals."

"How many have you completed?" Katniss asked, clearly ignoring Johanna's comment.

"Well clearly I didn't marry the handsome underwear model, Seneca Crane," Annie stated with a humorous expression. "I've just been so preoccupied with everything that I just thought I had plenty of time to live my life…until time catches up, you know what I mean?"

"I do," Katniss responded, as she began formulating an interesting idea in her mind. "We should do some of the items on your list."

"What?" Annie remarked, with a small chuckle escaping her lips. "I created this list when I was nineteen…they are all really silly concepts."

"Not to you," Katniss answered firmly. "Pick your top ten choices, and we'll do them together."

Annie had dedicated her life to taking care of people, and now it was time for them to take care of her.

"I'm in," Johanna stated, with a genuine smirk on her lips. "I'm always up for an adventure with my two favorite people."

"Pick," Katniss replied, as she reached for a pencil that was located near the local newspaper on the counter.

"Are you all sure about this?" Annie asked, with true astonishment in her tone.

"Absolutely," Katniss answered, without a moment's hesitation. "It's time to make some new memories."

Annie finally took the pencil from Katniss' hand, and began reviewing the list carefully until she came up with her top choices. Annie then placed the paper down in the center of the table, ready for her friends to casually look over, waiting for them to object.

Both, Johanna and Katniss reviewed the items marked, and then they noticed the first task that had been circled. Johanna seemed rather pleased with the task they were about to embark on, while Katniss looked utterly stunned.

"#_1-Run nude through Glanton's sunflower field_," Katniss read silently to herself, knowing that all these tasks weren't going to be average or dull.

"Alright," Katniss finally replied, after a long period of silence, immediately looking back at her friends. "Lets get started."

**_TBC_**…

* * *

Hi Everyone, I'm so thrilled with the response for this story to continue! I wanted to take time out to say thank you for all your wonderful words of encouragement, they are fueling me to continue. I'm truly sorry for the lack of everlark in this chapter, but the next chapter will be bringing a few surprises (_I promise_). Please, let know your thoughts so far!

Hugs-Whiskey


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: As The World Falls Down (Chapter 3)

**Pairing**: Eventually Katniss/ Peeta

**Minor Characters**: Gale, Johanna, Finnick, Cato, Thresh, Glimmer and Marvel (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly)

**Rated**: R for language and sexual content

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Hunger Games series, or any of the characters that belong to Suzanne Collins. I do not own rights to any songs that might be listed within the story and I also do not make any profit from this story. I don't own any words from Edgar Allen Poe, or Bacardi Rum.

(I also currently do not have a beta, so I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors you might encounter)

**Summary**: (AU: Everlark) Katniss thought she had it all figured out, but when an urgent message prompts her back to her hometown, she finds herself falling into the arms of the most unlikely stranger.

_(Side Note: Katniss and Peeta have never met before)_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"_We should do some of the items on your list."_

"_What?" Annie remarked, with a small chuckle escaping her lips. "I created this list when I was nineteen…they are all really silly ideas."_

"_Not to you," Katniss answered firmly. "Pick your top ten choices, and we'll do them together."_

_Annie had dedicated her life to taking care of people, and now it was time for them to take care of her._

"_I'm in," Johanna stated, with a genuine smirk on her lips. "I'm always up for an adventure with my two favorite people."_

"_Pick," Katniss replied, as she reached for a pencil that was located near the local newspaper on the counter._

"_Are you all sure about this?" Annie asked, with true astonishment in her tone._

"_Absolutely," Katniss answered, without a moment's hesitation. "Its time to make some new memories."_

_Annie finally took the pencil from Katniss' hand, and began reviewing the list carefully until she came up with her top choices. Annie then placed the paper down in the center of the table, ready for her friends to casually look over, waiting for them to object._

_Both, Johanna and Katniss reviewed the items marked, and then they noticed the first task that had been circled. Johanna seemed rather pleased with the task they were about to embark on, while Katniss looked utterly stunned._

"_#__1-Run nude through Glanton's sunflower field__," Katniss read silently to herself, knowing that all these tasks weren't going to be average or dull._

"_Alright," Katniss finally replied, after a long period of silence, immediately looking back at her friends. "Lets get started."_

* * *

**Continued...**

**The Capital Bar**

"_-Tell me-tell me, I implore!"_ Peeta silently read, while sitting on top of the empty bar counter. "_Quoth the raven, 'Nevermore'."_

Peeta had been so enthralled with the Edgar Allen Poe poem that he almost didn't hear one of his employees approaching him.

"Boss," Brutus called out, from where he was stationed by the front door. "Do you want me to start letting people in?"

"Yeah, thanks," Peeta responded, lowering the hardcover he had uncovered a day ago from his father's old book collections.

He understood, very well, that one of the main reasons he was reading the old hardcover was because of the woman he shared a flight.

The same woman he couldn't get out of his mind.

"No problem," Brutus stated, making his way back outside where he would begin checking for ID's, and cover charges.

Peeta knew he should start inventoring the shipment that had just come in, but he found reading the Raven poem to be far more intriging.

"Reading anything good?" A familiar voice inquired from the back of the bar. Peeta didn't need to look over his shoulder to know that the voice belonged to his best friend and business partner, Finnick Odair. "Something sinister, and scandalous."

Peeta lifted the book he had in his hands in order to show his friend the cover.

"Poe," Finnick stated, with a raised eyebrow. "Could you be anymore depressing?"

"Laugh it up," Peeta responded with a chuckle, while turning his view back to the next verse of the poem. "The Raven is a classic."

"So is _Moby Dick_, but you don't see me wasting my precious time with that," Finnick answered with a dry laugh.

Finnick was beginning to fret that his oldest friend was going to live the rest of his life as a hermit.

"Peeta, I have your food order ready-to-go," Delly called out from the kitchen door.

"Thanks, Delly," Peeta answered, still ignoring his friends previous comment. "Finn, can you cover the happy hour for tonight?"

"You have a hot date I don't know about, Pete," Finnick inquired, with his usual sardonic smile.

"If you consider taking food to my youngest sibling, who is working a double shift at the police station, a hot date," Peeta stated, rolling his eyes as he jumped off the bar counter.

"I think you need to seriously get laid," Finnick replied, lounder than usual since a few of the bar patrons were now looking over at them with amusing smirks. "When was the last time you slept with someone? I'll tell you when…March 3rd of last year."

"Can we not talk about my love life in public?" Peeta stated, as he reached for the to-go bag Delly had put together for him. "Why are you even counting how long I've been single?"

"You don't need to be in a relationship in order to have sex, Peeta."

"Boss, the vendors for the Bacardi rum are here to replenish the stock," Brutus cried out from the front door area. "Where do I direct them?"

"Tell them to come around back, Bruce," Finnick called out, still fustrated with Peeta's lack of interest in getting back out on to the dating scene.

Brutus gave Finnick a confused expression, but continued to go about his business.

"His name is Brutus," Peeta corrected, reaching for his motorcycle key by the cash register. "The last thing you want is to piss off our new bouncer, Finn."

"Come on, he looks like a Bruce," Finnick joked, as he made eye contact with a few girls by the jukebox. "Like Bruce Willis, only with more muscle and less facial hair."

"I'll be back in three hours," Peeta stated, making his way out the back door. "Try not to set anything on fire this time."

"That only happened once," Finnick corrected, still smiling over to a blonde that was currently across the room.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

**Glanton's Feild **

"Alright," Johanna stated, as they pulled up to the side of an old deserted dirt road. They were just a few short feet away from the abandoned homestead. "We're here."

They had driven in silence to the plantation that was located clear across Savannah.

Johanna had been pushing for them to go to the old deserted farm right after Katniss had agreed to go through with the task.

Katniss, on the other hand, being the level headed one, stated that they should proceed with the task during the late evening. This would only lessen their chances of getting caught.

Granted, the old estate had been abandoned for over ten years, but it was still declared private property. The last thing any of them wanted was to end up getting caught, _especially_ when they were going to be running around nude.

"_Yes, this was insane_," Katniss thought, during their quiet ride to the homestead, but the way Annie's face lit up, at the idea of them completing a few of her bucket list items, made Katniss put aside any reservations.

The plan was to make their way through the field, until they reached the plantation lake that was located in the center of the empty land.

"This is the moment to back out," Johanna declared, from where she was stationed in the drivers seat. "Ready?"

"Ready," Annie responded, from the backseat sit, still somewhat shocked that they were actually going through with this. "Kat?"

"I'm ready," Katniss nodded, as she opened the passenger car door, knowing that there was no turning back now.

The group carefully leaped over the _No Trespassing_ fence, quietly making their way into the unruly field.

The fresh smell of earth filled Katniss' senses, reminding her of when she ran along the fields of her family's farm as a child.

The feeling of having the cool soil beneath her bare feet, and the stars shining above gave Katniss the feeling she wasn't quite use to…a feeling of unadulterated freedom.

They continued to run until they reached the sunflower field, and it was in that instant Katniss began carefully removing her first article of clothing.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Why can't we hangout like normal people?" Ryder Mellark asked, as he took a bite out of the cheeseburger his older brother brought him earlier.

"Come on," Peeta replied with a smirk, sipping his cold soda. Peeta soon noticed that this was a different police cruiser he was use to sitting in with his brother. "This isn't so bad."

For the past couple of months, Peeta would visit his younger brother during his late night shifts while he patrolled.

Peeta understood it was his brother's dream to be a police officer, but it still filled Peeta with worry that his little brother could potentially get hurt in the line of duty.

Peeta would meet Ryder during his patrols, and they would eat take-out in the police cruiser.

"All I know is that my Captain better not hear that you sometimes tag along on my night shifts," Ryder stated, with his mouth full of food.

"Chew," Peeta ordered, while looking outside of the police cruiser. "Why would I ever bring this up to your superior?"

"The man hangs out weekly at your bar," Ryder answered, wiping away a bit of ketchup from his fingers. "The last thing I need is that man lecturing my ass on proper protocol."

"Fine," was all Peeta could reply, as he looked down at his phone to see if he had any missed calls.

"So…How was your trip to New York?"

"It was alright," Peeta responded, placing his phone back in his coat pocket. "New shipments from a few breweries will be coming down late this month. Finnick is constantly complaining that we need to get better ale for the bar."

"You lead a very exciting and charming life," Ryder sarcastically replied, noticing his brother again checking his phone.

"Says the guy who sits in a car eating stale doughnuts nightly," Peeta remarked, with a chuckle. "Could you be more of a cliché?"

"Hey!" Ryder responded in a mock hurt tone. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"I've tagged along a handful of times with you, and I've yet to see anything remotely interesting," Peeta remarked, shrugging his shoulders while biting the straw of his soda. "Reality is so overrated."

"Yeah, well…speaking of reality," Ryder responded, taking a bite out of one of his french-fries. "Are you ever going to ask Delly out on a date?"

"Delly and I are just friends," Peeta answered honestly. "Nothing more."

"What is with you?" Ryder finally asked, for he was becoming rather suspicious of his older brothers current behavior.

"What are you talking about?" Peeta inquired, turning his gaze over to see his brother's questioning gaze.

"You've been checking your damn phone every ten freaking minutes," Ryder explained, trying to see if his brother was about to give him some lame excuse.

"It's nothing," Peeta stated, shaking his head, but clearly his tone wasn't convincing. "It's nothing."

"Are you expecting an important call?"

"None of your concern, Ryder," Peeta stated, displaying a stern stare over to his younger brother.

"Holy crap," Ryder yelped, thinking that he had finally pieced together some great mystery that his brother was clearly hiding. "Did you finally get laid in New York? Is that why you keep looking at your phone?"

"What? _No_," Peeta answered back, closing his in total embarrassment. "Why is everyone so preoccupied with my sex-life?"

"So, then what gives?" Ryder asked in a frustrated tone, for he wanted clear answers.

"I might…have met someone on my flight back," Peeta murmured, truly hoping that his baby brother would stop with the lousy interrogation tactics.

"Really?" Ryder responded, with a smile creeping out of his mouth. "Don't hold back, I want all the dirty details."

"It's not like that, Ryder," Peeta replied, as his thoughts gradually began to reminisce about the short time spent with Katniss Everdeen. "She's…something else."

"So, when are you going to see her again?" Ryder asked, clearly noticing a conflicted expression that had worked its way onto his brother's face.

"I haven't the slightest clue," Peeta stated, in a subtle- _yet_ frustrated manner.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Ryder remarked, with an inquisitive tone. "You did exchange numbers with this girl, right?"

"I left my number inside a book she was reading during the flight," Peeta explained, already feeling that he should have been more direct in giving his number to the gray-eyed girl. "I wrote it in while she was asleep."

"Yeah, that's not creepy," Ryder, replied with evident sarcasm in his voice. "What if she doesn't notice the number until ten years from now?"

"Then…it wasn't meant to be," Peeta answered with a shrug, but felt as though he should have never of assumed Katniss would immediately find his message.

"Ugh, you're literally killing me here," Ryder responded, shaking his head in disapproval. "I live vicariously through you, and, let me say this, your single life is disappointing me."

"Quit complaining," Peeta quickly retorted, trying to hide the laughter that was building within him. "You're dating a wonderful girl, and you love your job. What more do you want?"

"I know," Ryder answered, knowing that he was being too hard on his older brother. "I just sometimes feel like you don't put yourself out there enough. What are you really worried about, ending up like dad?"

"Aren't you?" Peeta inquired, meeting his brother's gaze.

"Sometimes," Ryder murmured, for the subject of their parents always left them both uneasy.

"I'm not looking to just settle down, Ryder," Peeta explained, as he turned his dark blue eyes out the passenger window, observing the quiet town around them. "I'm looking for the _real_ thing…I'm don't want it to be safe or ordinary. I want someone I can get lost with. Someone to love in a way that feels…_right_."

"Should I grab tissue?" Ryder inquired, with a noticeable smirk on his face. "Do you want a hug?"

"You're an asshole," Peeta stated, nudging his brother's shoulder.

"Do you think this girl from the flight is someone you could potentially fall for?" Ryder asked, without any traces of humor in his tone. "Could you see her being the _real_ thing?"

Before Peeta could even answer his brother's loaded question, the radio dispatch operator began alerting various codes through the open-line. Peeta noticed his brother informing the radio operator that he would check out the possible _#3-14_ that was currently in progress.

"Tonight must be your lucky night, Pete," Ryder stated, placing his radio-controller back on the main console. "Buckle up."

"What's a _#3-14_?" Peeta inquired, curiously buckling up his seatbelt.

"_Indecent exposure_," Ryder smirked, as they began driving towards the direction of the pending disturbance.

* * *

**Glanton's Plantation **

A blanket of darkness covered the farmland with only the light of the pale moon guiding them.

Katniss didn't know if it was the seclusion or the freedom that came from the task, all she knew was that she hadn't felt this alive in quite sometime.

She could hear Annie, and Johanna laughing in the distance. Katniss could still tell that they were currently running through the abandoned sunflower field.

Katniss had ventured off, and found herself following the moonlight until she reached her intended destination…the plantation lake.

Katniss' feet sank into the cold muddy soil as she stood by the lakeside shore.

Although, she couldn't really get a clear view of the water bank, Katniss was still mesmerized with the way the water glistened within the moonlight.

Thousands of stars from above reflected upon the dark water.

It all seemed so inviting that without further hesitation, Katniss began stepping closer into the water until her whole body felt the cool freshwater caressing her.

The silence and peace filled her…

The fresh air calmed her…

The cool water protected her…

_Katniss wished this moment would never end._

* * *

**Glanton's Main Entrance **

"Should I even be here?" Peeta finally asked, as they pulled up to the main entrance of the neglected farmstead.

"Relax," Ryder stated, while retrieving a flashlight from the glove compartment. "You can stay here if you want. I'm going to check the perimeter. It's probably a few teens out there drinking and screwing."

"Who placed the call?" Peeta asked, stepping out of the passenger side of the vehicle. "I thought this place was public property."

"The family still owns the land," Ryder explained, as he made sure his walkie-talkie was properly working. "They have a caretaker that maintains the property, so we are constantly getting calls of people trespassing. There's another flashlight in the glove box if you need it."

"Alright," Peeta replied, as he sat on the hood of the police cruiser. "Be safe."

"Yeah, yeah," Ryder called over his shoulder, making his way into the congested pasture.

Peeta silently counted for about five minutes, until he found himself reaching for the spare flashlight in the glove box.

He could have stayed by the car, but he felt compelled to cross into the open field…for it was as if something was calling to him.

Peeta had been to the Glanton property when he first arrived in Savannah.

The long-standing house was situated in the middle of such a remarkable valley.

Peeta would sometimes ride his motorcycle through the dirt roads 'til he was lost in the grasslands. It gave him the tranquility that he so desperately needed, for his life before moving to Savannah had been somewhat of a rollercoaster.

The change of pace he found in Savannah centered him, but he always felt as if something else was missing.

_A missing piece he was constantly searching for… _

The flashlight guided him across a narrow pathway through the unruly field, until he arrived at the sunflower meadow. He was use to seeing this meadow, from the dirt roads, during his night rides.

Peeta was about to turn back around when he could have sworn he heard a faint voice in the distance…_singing_.

A soft melody he hadn't heard before.

Peeta then began following the distant voice, like a sailor hypnotized by the sounds of a sirens call at sea.

He trailed the entrancing voice until it became louder than a mere whisper.

Peeta pushed through the vast vegetation before him till his eyes fell upon what looked like a lake.

The light of the moon fell upon the water creating an illuminated pool.

Peeta, for a moment, thought his mind was playing tricks on him, for he couldn't hear the voice that had been calling to him.

Peeta was about to head back down to the main pathway when he heard water splashing from the right side. Peeta turned his flashlight towards the general direction of the commotion, when his eyes fell upon a face emerging from underneath the dark water.

The water below was still covering the body of the person, yet Peeta could tell that this individual was free from clothing.

This person had their eyes closed, while reveling in the peace that surrounded her.

Peeta couldn't proper see the figure, but there was something hauntingly familiar about her.

Peeta slowly took a step out from the dark field, and into the moonlight. Peeta began making his way towards the lakeside when his footsteps crushed a few twigs from beneath his shoes.

This noise startled the girl in the water, rapidly opening her eyes in order to see where the noise had originated.

It was in that mere instant that Peeta's eyes immediately connected with a pair of familiar gray irises.

_A pair of grey eyes that had been burned into his mind…_

"_Katniss_," Peeta finally whispered out loud.

**TBC**…

* * *

_Hi Everyone, I'm sorry to leave you all with this type of cliffhanger, but just know that there is always a method to my madness, lol. I wanted this chapter to focus more on Peeta, and the dynamic that he has with his friends, and sibling. I fully plan to pick up where the chapter left off, so don't worry about missing out on some interesting conversations between our characters. Please, let me know what you think so far and if you're enjoying it or hating it;-)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: As The World Falls Down (Chapter 4)

**Pairing**: Eventually Katniss/ Peeta

**Minor Characters**: Gale, Johanna, Finnick, Cato, Thresh, Glimmer and Marvel (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly)

**Rated**: R for language and sexual content

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Hunger Games series, or any of the characters that belong to Suzanne Collins. I do not own rights to any songs that might be listed within the story and I also do not make any profit from this story. I don't own any words from Edgar Allen Poe, or Bacardi Rum.

(I also currently do not have a beta, so I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors you might encounter)

**Summary**: (AU: Everlark) Katniss thought she had it all figured out, but when an urgent message prompts her back to her hometown, she finds herself falling into the arms of the most unlikely stranger.

(Side Note: Katniss and Peeta have never met before)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Peeta was about to turn back around when he could have sworn he heard a faint voice in the distance…__singing__._

_A soft melody he hadn't heard before._

_Peeta then began following the distant voice, like a sailor hypnotized by the sounds of a sirens call at sea. _

_He trailed the entrancing voice until it became louder than a mere whisper. _

_Peeta pushed through the vast vegetation before him till his eyes fell upon what looked like a lake. _

_The light of the moon fell upon the water creating an illuminated pool. _

_Peeta, for a moment, thought his mind was playing tricks on him, for he couldn't hear the voice that had been calling to him._

_Peeta was about to head back down to the main pathway when he heard water splashing from the right side. Peeta turned his flashlight towards the general direction of the commotion, when his eyes fell upon a face emerging from underneath the dark water. _

_The water below was still covering the body of the person, yet Peeta could tell that this individual was free from clothing. _

_This person had their eyes closed, while reveling in the peace that surrounded her. _

_Peeta couldn't proper see the figure, but there was something hauntingly familiar about her. _

_Peeta slowly took a step out from the dark field, and into the moonlight. Peeta began making his way towards the lakeside when his footsteps crushed a few twigs from beneath his shoes. _

_This noise startled the girl in the water, rapidly opening her eyes in order to see where the noise had originated._

_It was in that mere instant that Peeta's eyes immediately connected with a pair of familiar gray irises._

_A pair of grey eyes that had been burned into his mind…_

"_Katniss__," Peeta finally whispered out loud._

* * *

**Continued...**

"_Katniss_?" Peeta repeated, a bit louder than before, as his eyes remained fixated on the tranquil figure in the iridescent water below.

Katniss' gray eyes came to an inquisitive focus until it seemed as though she realized she wasn't truly alone.

"Shit!" Katniss exclaimed, immediately whirling away from the blurry shadow by the shoreline.

"Crap," Peeta stuttered, as he also turned away from the girl in the water. "I'm sorry…I'm not looking."

Katniss carefully observed the blurry figure, not knowing how long this stranger had been watching her. Katniss, for some reason, could have sworn that the figure had uttered her actual name just before noticing his presence.

"Do we know each other?" Katniss asked finally, after what seemed like an eternity of silence.

The figure was tall with broad shoulders, but because of the darkness she couldn't really get a proper glimpse.

"I should hope so," Peeta joked, with his back still to the moonlit lakeside. "…Considering I talked you out of having a panic-attack, while we were about twenty-six thousand feet in the air."

Peeta rolled gently his eyes at his own idiotic comment, for he was positive that Katniss was in no mood for any amusing antics at the moment.

"Peeta," Katniss responded in a rather surprised-_yet_ confused tone. "What are you doing here?"

"I might ask you the same question," Peeta stated, placing both his hands inside his jean pockets, trying to will away the grin that was threatening to come out of his mouth.

"Stop smiling, Mellark," Katniss stated, in a fairly stern tone, still mortified that someone had actually found her.

"How would you know that I was smirking?" Peeta laughed, finding it amusing that even in this awkward situation he still felt rather comfortable around her. "I'm not even looking at you."

"I just..._know_, alright?" Katniss responded, in a shrewd manner, as her eyes continued observing Peeta.

"Fine…you win," Peeta declared, raising his hands up in mock defeat. He could hear her still in the water, but it sounded like she was swimming closer to the shore. "Here."

Peeta then quickly began unbuttoning his long sleeve plaid shirt. Once he slid his shirt off he slowly placed the garment by the shoreline for Katniss to use, leaving him with his white cotton t-shirt underneath.

Peeta rotated away from the lakeside in order to provide Katniss with some privacy, so she could make use of his offered shirt.

The stirring water in the distance indicated that Katniss was gradually making her way out of the lake. Peeta tried, in vain, to not let his mind wander to the girl standing behind him as the water was probably cascading down her well-formed _naked_ body.

Peeta had to repeatedly remind himself to breathe, when he finally heard Katniss' voice addressing him.

"It's okay…you can look now," Katniss whispered, but still nervous to actually come face-to- face with the broad-shouldered man.

This was definitely not the manner; in which, she wanted to see Peeta again.

Peeta found himself exhaling, as he turned around to get a proper glimpse of Katniss.

The moment he turned around Peeta realized that he had become utterly speechless. The mere sight of Katniss' wet form, wrapped up in his worn-out flannel shirt, was an image he could positively get use to.

Peeta couldn't believe how incredible she looked in his shirt as it hung down to her thighs, with a few buttons unhooked at the very top reveling her long slender neck.

"Hey," Peeta responded, with a smile forming on his lips. "We need to definitely stop meeting under these types of circumstances."

"I agree…for it seems like whenever I'm with you, you are continuously helping me out of a bind," Katniss remarked, trying to not blush because of the way Peeta was looking back at her.

Katniss could easily tell that Peeta's eyes weren't exuding unadulterated lust, but rather he was gazing up at her as if she was…_beautiful_.

It was an expression Katniss wasn't really used to seeing when people addressed her.

"Out for a midnight swim, Ms. Everdeen?" Peeta inquired, observing the way Katniss' wet hair formed around her oval shaped face.

"Something like that," Katniss remarked, while tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "What about you? What brings you to these secluded parts, Mr. Mellark?"

"It's a very long story," Peeta stated, as he shrugged his muscular shoulders. "My younger brother was out patrolling tonight. We were having dinner when he got a call about a possible _#314_."

"#314?" Katniss repeated, with a slight laugh. "Sounds rather menacing. What is it?"

"Indecent exposure," Peeta smirked, realizing he couldn't contain his laugher when Katniss' face turned three shades darker. "Are you here alone?"

"No, I'm with a few friends," Katniss responded, placing a hand over her eyes from sheer embarrassment. "We should head back before your brother apprehends them."

"I'm actually not really sure which direction to head in," Peeta reported, turning his gaze back to the field he had surfaced from earlier.

"How did you manage to get this far without getting lost in the grassland maze?" Katniss asked, feeling the cool night breeze flow through them.

"I was following…" Peeta began explaining, but quickly stopped mid-sentence. Peeta knew that his explanation on how he navigated there would leave Katniss thinking that he was slightly insane.

"What was that?" Katniss asked, with a nod, as she rubbed her cold hands together to create some warmth.

The cool Savannah night temperature was making her wet form slowly shiver.

"I didn't quite catch that?"

"I was following your voice," Peeta stated, gradually noticing the way Katniss' eyes became rather surprised by his candid answer. "I heard you singing from a distance, and I followed it down here."

"Oh," Katniss nodded, while turning her gaze away from Peeta. "It's-_um_, this way."

Katniss motioned to the overcrowded field, where there was a small narrow opening leading to trail.

Katniss directed Peeta to head in first into the trail, since he had a small flashlight on hand, and also because she was still self-conscious about her unruly appearance.

Although, she was fairly covered up with Peeta's shirt, she still felt a bit insecure.

They walked in a comfortable silence, which Katniss was grateful for since she didn't really know what else to say at that moment. Peeta had caught her swimming nude, while singing so her mortified level was pretty damn high.

Once they made it through the meadow, they gradually headed through the tall sunflower grassland.

They reached an uneven path that had a few sharp boulders in the middle of the footpath. Peeta knew that Katniss would completely object to him carrying her through the rough pathway, so he nonchalantly reached for her hand in order to help guide her properly through.

Katniss was surprisingly stunned by the sudden gesture, but didn't object to the ashy blondes assistance.

Katniss was clearly trying to focus, on the task at hand, rather than thinking about how well her hands fit with his.

Once they finally made it through the rough patch, Katniss had assumed Peeta would let go of her hand…but he never did. Rather than breathing anything into it, Katniss just remained silent as they moved forward across the rich vegetation.

"What was it that you were singing earlier?" Peeta asked, decisively breaking the lingering silence among them.

"Pardon?" Katniss asked strangely.

"Back at the lake," Peeta stated, turning his steady gaze over to her. "You were singing something."

"It's an old John Lennon song…I remember listening to it when I was a kid," Katniss explained, having quickly forgotten that Peeta had heard her singing Lennon's _Real Love_ ballad.

"It was really nice," Peeta answered, as he continued to guide them through the meadow.

"It's about constantly connecting with the wrong people," Katniss explained, as she let out a deep breath. "The song talks about all the plans we make become lost, because all we are truly looking for is something _real_…we're searching for the one we were made for."

Peeta was thrown off by Katniss' lingering words, because just a few short hours ago he had been talking to Ryder about not settling until things felt…_real_.

"I thought you didn't believe in the concept of soul mates?" Peeta asked curiously, as he pointed the flashlight forward in order to get a better view of the route.

"I don't," Katniss stated evenly, trying to keep her tone somewhat steady.

"Alright," Peeta remarked, while lightly shaking his head with a smile. "…But for the record, for someone who's not too keen on the idea of love, your voice is lovely when you sing about it."

_Katniss remained tongue-tied…_

She could, _potentially_, point out flaws with the ideas behind love and relationships…but what would be the point.

They both were entitled to their own opinions on the elusive subject.

Both of them carried daily the weight of past lovers, and terrible heartbreak. Katniss couldn't shake the feeling that even if Peeta had his heart trampled on, in the past, he still remained optimistic in finding his perfect match.

"The song still sounded pretty good to me," Peeta laughed, finding Katniss' blunt answer to be quite entertaining. "Can you sing to me? Maybe a small verse…"

"No," Katniss stated quickly, without any hesitation.

"Why not?" Peeta asked, turning his eyes over to the gray-eyed girl beside him.

"Because," was all Katniss could really argue, for she wasn't about to sing the melody to him.

"I heard you before," Peeta remarked, raising his eyebrow with a sly grin.

"That was different," Katniss answered back. "That was when I thought I was alone."

"Do you want me to sing something, so that we can call it even?" Peeta asked, with a small smirk. "I'll take requests."

"I'm good," Katniss responded with a small laugh escaping her lips.

She was sincerely trying to keep a stern expression on, but it was of no use.

"I've been told that my singing is not that…_bad_," Peeta replied, while looking at Katniss from the corner of his eyes.

"I'm sure," Katniss added, still not being able to contain her laughter. "Do you perform in front of large crowds?"

"Only when alcohol is present," Peeta laughed, remembering that the last time he karaoked he had quite a few drinks in him. The next day he woke up, slightly hung-over, with Finnick showing him the footage from the night before.

"I would love to see that sometime," Katniss answered, with a glimmer in her gray eyes.

"I…_um_, I wrote my phone-number down in your Poe book," Peeta abruptly stated. "I wrote in on the front page."

Peeta knew that his last comment was completely out of place in their discussion, but he needed to tell her what he did. He didn't want her thinking that he had no intention of seeing her again, on the contrary, the moment Katniss feel asleep on the plane Peeta knew that he didn't want their chance encounter to end once the plane landed.

"I know," Katniss whispered, as the both stopped walking so that they could properly see each other within the bright moonlight. "I found it right after I left the airport.

Its just…my life has been a bit chaotic. I thought it best to contact you when things were somewhat normal."

"I understand," Peeta stated, while looking down at Katniss who was currently looking ahead of them, it seemed as if she had spotted something in the distance. "At the airport, I was hoping that we were paying each other a goodnight rather than a goodbye."

"Is there a difference?" Katniss asked, with her concern eyes focused to the short distance ahead of them.

"There is," Peeta stated, with an amused smile, but soon turned his gaze over to where Katniss' eyes were fixated. "What's wrong?"

"I think we are close to the main road," Katniss responded, motioning for them to continue through the field until they were completely out of grassland.

Once they emerged out of the field, they immediately spotted three individuals in a deeply heated conversation.

Katniss rolled her eyes, for it was her friends giving Peeta's brother a hard time.

Katniss spotted Annie covering her mouth with her hands trying to hide her amusement, while Johanna was in her bra and underwear giving the on-duty cop a mouthful.

"Oh, great," Katniss bluntly stated, for her friends had been, _ultimately_, caught by Peeta's brother. "This should be interesting."

Katniss and Peeta continued making their way until they were close in the group's line of vision.

Annie was the first one to notice them arriving. Katniss could see the look of relief on Annie's face once she saw her in plain sight.

Annie, no doubt, was worried about not being able to locate Katniss once the officer detained them.

Johanna finally turned around when she noticed that the officer wasn't paying much attention to her, but rather whatever was happening behind her.

Johanna looked over, and noticed Katniss with a handsome stranger.

"We see you've made a friend, Kat," Johanna remarked, with a mischievous expression, as she motioned to their joined hands.

Katniss had been so preoccupied with everything that was currently going on that she had forgotten that she was still holding Peeta's hand. Katniss reluctantly slipped her hand out from Peeta's soft fingers.

She then felt the absence of Peeta's warm hand upon hers.

"What's going on here?" Katniss inquired, turning her gaze over to the group while trying not to acknowledge the way Peeta's eyes continued looking over at her.

"I'm trying to explain to the Gestapo over here that nudity is nothing to be ashamed of, or anything to condemn," Johanna explained, in a frustrated voice. "I've done many performance pieces that depict the naked anatomy…nudity is an art form for Christ sakes. "

"Jo, please give it a rest," Katniss urged, as she retreated to where Annie was currently standing. Annie had all of her clothing on, and held in her hands Katniss' bundle up clothes. "What's the damage we are facing?"

"Let's see…we have trespassing, indecent exposure, and attempted assault on an officer," Ryder stated as he looked through his notepad.

"Seriously?" Katniss stated in utter shock. "Jo, what the hell did you do?"

"It was an accident," Johanna responded, with little remorse in her tone. "I thought we were being followed, so I may have tripped _Dudley Do-Right_ over there."

"You're incredible," Katniss muttered, in disapproval to her friend, when a familiar voice responded from behind the group.

"I can vouch for them, Ryder," Peeta finally replied, after being silent from the moment they arrived.

Katniss turned to see Peeta looking over at his brother, with an air of conviction.

"Do you know them?" Ryder asked his older brother curiously. "Do I even want to know?"

Peeta amusingly shrugged his broad-shoulders in his brother's direction, and then casually turned his gaze over to where Katniss was standing.

"I see," Ryder responded, piecing it all together. "Usually, I would take these matters seriously, but if my brother is vouching for your upstanding character…I'll let you all off with a verbal warning."

"Thank you so much," Annie responded in a sincerely grateful tone, along with Katniss.

"Until we meet again, _Robocop_," Johanna stated with a sardonic smirk.

"I should hope not," Ryder remarked, as he made his way over to the cop cruiser, so that he could call in a false alarm to dispatch.

Annie turned over to Katniss, handing her friend her clothing with another look of relief.

"Thank you," Annie replied, while looking over to where Peeta was quietly standing.

"Don't mention it," He responded with a genuine smile.

"I should go and make sure Johanna is behaving herself, and not antagonizing the nice policeman," Annie stated, while rolling her emerald eyes. "You know for someone whose parents are high ranking officers in Atlanta, she's pretty rough with authority figures."

"I think that's the whole point," Katniss answered, with a light chuckle. "You know she's never seen eye-to-eye with her folks."

"I guess," Annie responded, shaking her head with dissatisfaction, but turned on a warm smile in order to address Peeta. "It was very nice meeting you."

"Peeta," He answered, as he shook Annie's slender hand.

"Well…I won't keep you two," Annie stated, as she gave Katniss a sly smirk.

Katniss kept her eyes fixated on her dirty bare feet, but soon found her eyes trailing over to where Peeta was standing closely in front of her.

"If you want I can change into my clothes, so I'll be able to give you back your shirt," Katniss offered, turning her gray eyes over to him.

"It's alright," Peeta added quickly. "It looks better on you than it ever did on me."

Katniss found herself laughing, and instead of objecting to Peeta's reply she decided to just keep the shirt as a memento…even though she highly doubted she would forget anything about this evening.

"Do you want to get together sometime?" Peeta found himself asking in a subtle tone, knowing that there was a high chance of her rejecting him. "I know you mentioned earlier that things have been a bit unsteady, but hectic times ahead or not I'd still like to see you again."

Katniss looked down at the stack of clothing in her hands, and slowly reached into her jean back pocket where she held Annie's bucket list with a small marker.

Katniss placed her hand on the marker, and lightly dropped her clothing to the ground so she could open the top cap.

She then reached for Peeta's arm, and without further discussion she began writing on his forearm.

Peeta wanted to look at whatever Katniss was writing down, but he couldn't tear away from her hauntingly beautiful eyes.

There was truly something about her that continued to intrigue him.

Usually, when he spent time with girls he found himself finding that the lack of connection between them to be utterly exhausting, but the few times he spent with Katniss he found himself to be totally ease. From the moment they met…_they connected_.

He just hoped she felt it too.

"Don't be afraid to use it," Katniss responded, once she was done writing the message on Peeta's forearm.

"I won't," Peeta answered, looking down to see a phone number neatly printed in fresh ink. Peeta then turned his blue intense eyes towards the girl standing closely next to him. "By the way…you do have a beautiful singing voice."

"No, I don't," Katniss shook off, placing the cap back on the head of the marker. Her eyes refused to even look up, for fear that Peeta's piercing eyes would probably see right through fake veneer.

"Yeah, you do."

"No, I-" Katniss was about to repeat herself, when she felt Peeta's hand lightly lifting her chin up so that their eyes could meet.

"Yeah…_you do_," Peeta whispered, with a knowing smirk forming on his lips.

Katniss found herself, once again, speechless that evening.

The manner in which Peeta was gazing at her made her feel as if her entire body was engulfed in flames.

The intense stare of his piercing blue eyes made her steady heart skip a few beats, and even though she didn't know him very well…she felt comfortable in his welcoming presence.

"I should go," Katniss whispered, awkwardly pointing in the direction of where her friends were. "As always, it's been very…_interesting_."

"It has," Peeta responded, never wavering his gaze from hers. "Goodnight?"

"Goodnight," Katniss replied, watching Peeta's face brighten at the comment.

Katniss slowly turned, and began making her way over to Johanna's rental car was currently parked.

Before Katniss entered the back seat of the vehicle, she turned to take one last glimpse of the ashy blonde man. Katniss noticed that Peeta was standing still with an undeniable grin upon his face, as his eyes were looking down at the number she had left on his arm.

Katniss lowered herself until she was fully inside the car. They began driving down the dark dirt road in silence, when Johanna eyes looked into the rearview mirror in order to see Katniss' beaming expression.

"So…who's your friend, Quiet Riot?" Johanna inquired, with a playful chuckle.

Katniss completely avoided the question, as she reached for the bucket list she had placed in the back pocket of her jeans earlier that evening. Katniss shuffled closer to the middle of the backseat, until she handed the list and marker over to Annie.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Katniss asked, lifting the items in her hand over to her friend.

Annie simply nodded while retrieving the crumbled up list, so she could cross out the first task listed.

Both Katniss and Johanna hollered with excitement, as Annie fully crossed out the Glanton sunflower field extravaganza off of her checklist.

"You both truly are the best," Annie responded, with a sad smile on her thin lips. "You know that, right?"

"Don't get sentimental on us now," Johanna stated, in faux stern tone, while driving down towards the highway. "What's next on the list?"

"Please, tell me it has nothing to do with nudity," Katniss begged, for she wasn't sure she could handle another exhibitionist task.

"No," Annie reassured her friend, who looked rather pleased.

Annie then pointed to the next item on the list, so Katniss could get a glimpse of what was to come.

Katniss looked down at the neatly marked entry with a smile of her own.

"_Bucket list #2_," Katniss read out loud, so that Johanna could hear about their next adventure. "_Jump off the fishing pier in Tybee Island_."

Katniss smirked since she clearly remembered Annie always mentioning wanting to jump off the high pier since they were teens, but never had the courage to do it alone.

_Yes, things were about to get a whole lot interesting…_

_**TBC**…_

* * *

_Hi Everyone,_

_I truly hope you've enjoyed the Everlark reunion, and don't fret for their will be more to come. I, personally, would not recommend jumping off of any pier, but I have wanted to incorporate this insane task onto the list since the beginning. We will be having a few more intense items come from the bucket list, and I believe a few new characters will be making an appearance. _

_Also, wanted to thank you all for the awesome reviews and for following this story. It truly means a lot that you are enjoying it. You are all the best! Let me know what you thought about the everlark reunion!_

_Hugs _

_Whiskey _


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: As The World Falls Down (Chapter 5)

**Pairing**: Eventually Katniss/ Peeta

**Minor Characters**: Gale, Johanna, Finnick, Cato, Thresh, Glimmer and Marvel (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly)

**Rated**: R for language and sexual content

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Hunger Games series, or any of the characters that belong to Suzanne Collins. I do not own rights to any songs that might be listed within the story and I also do not make any profit from this story. I don't own any words from Edgar Allen Poe, or Bacardi Rum. I also don't own any Beatles song those rights go to their respective owners.

(I also currently do not have a beta, so I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors you might encounter)

**Summary**: (AU: Everlark) Katniss thought she had it all figured out, but when an urgent message prompts her back to her hometown, she finds herself falling into the arms of the most unlikely stranger.

(Side Note: Katniss and Peeta have never met before)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"_Would you like to do the honors?" Katniss asked, lifting the items in her hand over to her friend._

_Annie simply nodded while retrieving the crumbled up list, so she could cross out the first task listed. _

_Both Katniss and Johanna hollered with excitement, as Annie fully crossed out the Glanton sunflower field extravaganza off of her checklist. _

"_You both truly are the best," Annie responded, with a sad smile on her thin lips. "You know that, right?"_

"_Don't get sentimental on us now," Johanna stated, in faux stern tone, while driving down towards the highway. "What's next on the list?"_

"_Please, tell me it has nothing to do with nudity," Katniss begged, for she wasn't sure she could handle another exhibitionist task._

"_No," Annie reassured her friend, who looked rather pleased._

_Annie then pointed to the next item on the list, so Katniss could get a glimpse of what was to come. _

_Katniss looked down at the neatly marked entry with a smile of her own._

"_Bucket list #2__," Katniss read out loud, so that Johanna could hear about their next adventure. "__Jump off the fishing pier in Tybee Island__." _

_Katniss smirked since she clearly remembered Annie always mentioning wanting to jump off the high pier since they were teens, but never had the courage to do it alone._

_Yes, things were about to get a whole lot interesting…_

* * *

**Continued...**

**Cresta Plantation**

"Let's go!" Johanna Mason hollered, from where she was situated, by the gray colored rental car. "We have a long ride ahead of us, so move your skinny asses."

"Jo, you don't need to yell," Katniss insisted, as she began descending down the front steps of the large porch.

The sun hadn't made its way over the lush valley yet. The group had decided the night before to venture out at dawn to the island pier.

A cool mist filled the dry atmosphere, and although there was a chilling breeze Katniss knew that the tempterature would increase tremendously later within the evening.

She was grateful that Johanna had lent her a pair of jean shorts the night before, since she obviously hadn't packed for any beach excursions. Katniss also wore a green tank top along with the plaid shirt Peeta had given her the night before.

Katniss didn't understand why she had reached for the plaid shirt early that morning, but she continued to push away any of her invading thoughts that involved _him_.

She continued to tell herself to focus on the task at hand, but that still didn't stop the linger thoughts of Peeta's hand holding hers the night before.

Katniss stood beside Johanna, while persistently looking through her backpack in order to ensure that she had everything needed for the beach.

"What do you have in there?" Johanna inquired, with an amusing smirk, for she always enjoyed giving her friends a hard time. "We are only driving thirty minutes up to Tybee Island. Are you planning on staying there for a few days?"

"Laugh it up, Mason," Katniss stated, finally turning her gaze over to Johanna. "Do you remember what happen during our sophomore year of college, when we all ventured off to Tucson for the weekend?"

"Vaguely," Johanna responded, for she truly hated recalling the events of that awful trip. "I try blocking things out that give me anxiety, and Tucson happens to be on that list."

"If memory serves, I was the only one that came properly prepared for those harsh weather conditions," Katniss stated, with a tight smile. "If it wasn't for me you would still be healing from third degree burns."

"Yeah…yeah, we all know that you are a saint," Johanna remarked, but then turned her gaze over with a hidden smirk. "…Even though your secret time spent with that handsome stranger at the lake last night is making us thing otherwise."

"I guess the events of the midnight lake rendezvous will remain a mystery to all," Katniss answered, with a slight chuckle, soon turning her gaze over to Johanna.

Johanna had on her trusty dark shades on, ready for the adventure that laid ahead of them that morning, but Katniss could easily tell that something was amiss with her dear friend.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," Johanna stated, lifting her chin ever so slightly up to give off a nonchalant demeanor, but Katniss wasn't buying any of this artificial façade.

"Really?" Katniss inquired, with genuine concern. "Are you sure you're really _fine_?"

"What is up with people?" Johanna huffed, turning her head away in the general direction of the rich golden field beside the estate. "You sound just like Gale. That's all he kept asking me last night during our phone conversation."

"You know that Gale worries about you," Katniss reassured, trying her best to reach her friend with a calming tone. "And so do I…So, quit acting like some capricious youth, and talk to me."

"What happens next?" Johanna whispered distantly in an extremely low tone, which Katniss almost couldn't comprehend.

"What do you mean?" Katniss asked, with blatant curiosity.

"What happens after the bucket list is over…after the two weeks you have are up," Johanna stated motioning to the old estate. "I keep thinking about her condition, and all the time we have left. This is so un-_fucking_-fair."

Johanna finally turned her solemn stare back to Katniss with a fresh set of tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

In all the years Katniss has known Johanna she could probably count, in one hand, all the times she had seen Jo cry.

Katniss remembered the first time was when they were freshmen in college, and Johanna had a huge fight with her folks during the weekend. Johanna arrived at their assigned dorm room in tears, for she couldn't stand seeing the disappointment in her parents eyes each time she talked about becoming an artist.

Both of her parents were dedicated high-ranking officers in Atlanta, even her two older siblings, during that time period, were training at the academy. Johanna wanted nothing to do with law enforcement; all she wanted to do was channel inner rage into an intricate piece of worthy art.

Johanna Mason was, without a doubt, one of the toughest people Katniss had ever encountered, but even the roughest of man had their weak points. Katniss knew, perfectly well, what is was like to be seen less than, for each time she was in the company of her mother she could feel the disappointment surging through her mothers distant eyes. Katniss still, to this day, couldn't comprehend the nature of her turbulent relationship with her mother or where it had originated.

Growing up was hard enough, and barely having proper support from ones own family was indeed difficult.

As an adult, Katniss believed that one of the reasons her and friends got along so well was because they all knew what is was like to be lost. They supported each other through everything, and as the years past each one of them knew that their connection could never truly be broken.

"Annie is one of the kindest souls I've ever encountered, and this hand she was dealt is total bullshit," Johanna blurted out with rage laced within her uneasy tone. "If there is an afterlife, I will definitely be having words with whoever decided this was going to be her life's path."

"I know," were the only words that were able to slip out from Katniss' lips since she also had a mixture of both anger and sadness coursing through her. "Annie's stronger than we all give her credit for…I still think about all the times she picked us up when we were bumbling wrecks in college. I don't know where we would be without her unconditional support and love."

"I can't lose her…or you," Johanna stated, wiping away the stray tears before they went down her face. "I know that I can be a bitch sometimes…"

"Sometimes?" Katniss remarked, with a lighthearted chuckle in order to soften the tense mood.

"Can I finish?" Johanna asked, rolling her eyes behind her dark sunglasses.

Katniss nodded in response, as she waited for Johanna's pending words.

"I know that at times I can be insane, unreasonable, and sometimes borderline destructive," Johanna began explaining, with passion within her very manner. "But, you and Annie are the closest thing to a family that I've ever had in my life, and that means…_the world to me_."

Katniss knew that she could probably crake a joke in order to make Johanna smile, but the bottom line was that each of them was hurting deep inside.

Annie was the glue that held them through the darkest of times in their life…and now they felt as if she was slipping through their fingers.

The scariest thought of all was that they couldn't do anything about it. Annie had talked about alternative treatment plans, and a few action plans her doctors wanted to discuss in their next appointment…but other than that the future was still an enigma.

Katniss slowly turned and placed her arm over Johanna's shoulder to comfort her grieving friend.

"I don't think neither of us know what the future holds," Katniss responded, as she hugged her emotionally exhausted companion. "All I know is that whatever happens we will deal with it like we always do…like a family."

"Yeah," Johanna replied, wiping away the last bit of tears, so that Annie wouldn't see her in such a fragile state. "Where the hell is Annie? We should have been out on the road already."

"I think she was packing up a few snacks for the road," Katniss stated, relieved that Johanna was able to pull herself back together quickly before Annie appeared.

"It's only a thirty minute drive," Johanna hissed, but Katniss could tell that Johanna's frustration was merely a front. "ANNIE!"

Within minutes Annie emerged from the house with a small basket located in her right hand.

"Is there a reason for your hollering, Johanna Mason?" Annie inquired.

"Is there a reason both you and Katniss are packing as if we are heading out on a seven hour road trip?" Johanna remarked, motioning to the basket in Annie's hand, and the large supply bag by Katniss' feet.

"I'm guessing someone doesn't remember Tucson, Arizona," Annie firmly stated, with a sly smile, as she heard Katniss' laughter erupt.

"Freaking Tucson," was all Johanna could mutter, as she reached for the keys to the rental car.

"What do you think you're doing, Ms. Mason?" Annie inquired, in an ambiguous tone, over to Johanna as she began opening the driver door.

"Getting ready to drive out to Tybee Island," Johanna responded, with a raised eyebrow. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"In that car?" Annie asked, gesturing over to the standard rental car that was issued to Johanna at the airport.

"Yes," Johanna answered, while looking over at Katniss wondering if she had missed something. "Why?"

"I have a better idea," Annie responded back, as she began guiding her friends over to the remote garage where her father use to keep all of his side projects.

Katniss remembered, as a child, watching Annie's father, Gerald, building incredible birdhouses and rocking chairs in that remote garage. It used to be a place of such wonder, but after Mr. Cresta's passing they rarely spent anytime in there.

Annie reached the main door of the garage, and began to unlock the heavy bolt.

Katniss noticed, once the double doors were open, that the garage had been completely rearranged, and more workspaces were cleared towards the back tables. The room may have been slightly altered, but the sweet smell of cedar, and earth still lingered in the air.

Annie walked towards the back of the garage until she reached a black tarp material that was covering an enormous mound. Without further hesitation, Annie lifted the tarp to reveal a red 1960's Chevy Impala Convertible.

Katniss remembered this particular car belonging to Annie's mother, and the rides she would give them around town.

The car was still in mint condition, for while Annie's father was still alive he continued to maintain the vehicle.

"I was thinking about driving down in this," Annie replied, finally breaking the lingering silence in the room.

"Are you serious?" Katniss asked, since neither she nor Annie had ridden in the car since they were kids.

"Please, say that you're serious," Johanna pleaded, obviously already in love with the vintage automobile. "It's not nice to toy with peoples emotions like this, Annie."

"I am being serious," Annie responded, with a warm smile spreading across her thin lips. "But…I'm driving."

Johanna huffed but all of them knew she wasn't at all upset that she would be sitting in the passenger seat during the ride. They all made their way into the shiny vintage Impala, with the roof of the car already down, prepared for the ride down to the small island.

The bright morning sun flooded the semi-empty highway. Katniss enjoyed the feeling of the cool breeze whirling around her as the car began to pick up speed.

Katniss closed her eyes as she basked in the familiar sensation of being in the Cresta vehicle again.

The first time Katniss rode in this particular car was doing one dreadfully hot summer day in Georgia.

Vivian Abbott-Cresta loved driving through the secluded roads of Savannah with the roof down, so whenever she had the urge to drive she would bring her and Annie along. Katniss could recall, with perfect clarity, the way the setting sun illuminated Mrs. Cresta's flaming red hair, and the way her warm smile could make any dreary day feel not so terrible.

Katniss remembered feeling guilt in the pit of her stomach, whenever she silently wished Mrs. Cresta to be her mother.

Katniss watched as Annie drove the Impala with such care and with a blissful smile.

Katniss could tell that in that moment, Annie was _indeed_ happy.

Annie's thoughts weren't being plagued with the unpredictable future or her unsteady health.

All that was of importance was that very moment in time…living each moment to its full potential.

Johanna began rummaging through the glove compartment when she noticed four small cassette tapes. Katniss peeked her head to the side, soon noticing that those belonged to Annie's mother.

Gerald, Annie's father, didn't have the heart to remove the old cassette player or the cassette tapes Vivian had left behind.

Johanna silently read the titles of each of the tapes, until she found one she decided to insert into the tape slot.

The within moments the sound of John Lennon's melancholy voice began to blast through the small car speakers. Katniss knew this song very well since she pretty much knew every Beatles song, and she found it rather interesting that Johanna had decided to play this particular song.

Johanna turned her head to the side window, so that she could focus on the beauty of the waterfront that they were vastly approaching. Katniss could see both of her friends singing along to the catchy melody, and she couldn't help but join in.

"_Limitless undying love which shines around me like a million suns, it calls me on and on, across the universe_," Katniss sang, as she shifted closer to the front seat where she rested her head on Johanna's shoulder.

"_Nothing's gonna change my world_," Katniss sang in a low whisper, as she looked over at Annie who seemed so content and so unafraid.

Katniss wished that she could capture that moment in a single snapshot, for it was a memory she never wanted to forget.

* * *

**Forty Minutes Later…**

**Tybee Island**

The moment had finally come, and for some reason the Tybee fishing pier seemed much higher in height than Katniss last remembered.

The group had made it to the edge of the long-standing wooden pier, and made sure that the patrol guard that was usually stationed by the lifeguard post was busy inspecting areas down the beach.

The pier was roughly 30ft high up from where the water was, so in Katniss' mind they would be jumping off a two-story building.

A person might not think that such a jump would be classified a dangerous, but there were certain factors to carefully review.

The tide was an important factor to consider, along with the current weather conditions, and the fast rate your body crashes down into the water. If you are unable to swim up within seconds from falling you could be swept under the dock, and that is a location the swimmer did not want to be.

All these thoughts were swimming through Katniss' mind at a rapid rate.

Although, she wanted to just take action, she was still the type of person that needed to have a well thought out plan, and a backup plan…and also a full proof C plan.

"Alright, I think we should," Katniss began explaining when from her peripheral vision she noticed a figure already jumping onto the wooden ledge of the pier.

Katniss quickly turned to see Johanna already making her attempt at jumping off the wooden dock.

"Jo," Katniss warned, but before Katniss could instruct Johanna to wait for instructions the other girl was already diving head first into the cold saltwater.

"Seriously," Katniss puffed with a hint of distain. "She couldn't have waited for further instructions."

"You know Jo's never been one to follow any sort of directives," Annie stated, with a lighthearted laugh, as the two watched Johanna emerge from the water below. "How was it?"

"It's freaking freezing down here," Johanna cried, but both Annie and Katniss could tell Johanna wasn't truly complaining. "Watch out for the wooden panels below the pier, they are sharp."

"Anything else?" Katniss asked curiously.

"Enjoy the ride down," Johanna responded, with a wink, gradually reclining back in order to float along with the tide.

"Do you want me to go next?" Katniss inquired, as she looked over at Annie's somewhat worried face.

"No, I've got this," Annie replied, taking a deep breath as she began to lift herself onto the narrow wooden ledge. "Tell me the truth, do you think that this is insane?"

"There are many things in this world that are insane, Annie," Katniss stated, looking closely at her friends shining emerald eyes. "But usually those things are well worth the risk

"Kind of like falling in love," Annie responded, taking in the ocean view in front of her.

Katniss remained silent, while shaking her head, for Annie had always been the hopeless romantic of the group. Katniss had never categorized herself as a romantic soul, since she always had a cynical side that constantly managed to ruin the happiest of thoughts and ideas that entered her mind.

"You ready?" Katniss asked, noticing that Annie was gently releasing her strong hold on the wooden panel.

"As I'll ever be," Annie stated, in an out of breath whisper, as she silently began counting down.

Katniss held her heavy breath from where she was inaudibly standing; waiting until Annie finally let go.

The moment Annie leaped, Katniss rushed over to the ledge where her friend had stood only seconds ago, so that she could make sure her friend made it safely down.

Katniss could see the ripples from where Annie had plunged through, but she couldn't see her friend anywhere in sight.

Johanna was only a few feet away anticipating for Annie to resurface, but after a few seconds they didn't see anything emerge from the water.

"Jo?" Katniss called down in alarm. "Where is she?"

Johanna lowered herself under the cold water, so she could attempt to see if Annie was swimming up. Johanna lifted herself abruptly from under the water, gasping for air.

"I can't see her!" Johanna shouted, with panic of her own.

Katniss knew that she wouldn't be able to make it down to the water through the pier boardwalk in time. The fastest method down was jumping, so Katniss quickly positioned herself in the same section Annie had jumped earlier.

Before she had a moment to think clearly, Katniss immediately let herself fall down into the cool whirling water below.

The jump from the pier was exactly how Katniss had previously anticipated. It was truly a terrifying instant, where everything flashed by in a mere blink of an eye.

Then within seconds, Katniss' body charged into the flowing ocean water, and without further thought her body immediately began swimming to the very top. The fresh air filled her lungs, as her eyes observed the high peering wooded structure she had just jumped off of seconds ago.

"Kat!" Johanna shouted, as she began swimming over to her.

"Do you see her?" Katniss asked, while periodically diving under the water to make sure Annie wasn't trapped under the pier somewhere.

"Kat!" Johanna repeated, finally making it over to Katniss who was still in panic-mode.

"She has to be here!" Katniss yelled.

"Calm down," Johanna stated, reaching for Katniss' arm so she could get her full attention. "Look."

Johanna motioned to the sandy shoreline in the distance.

Katniss rotated around within the water so she could follow Johanna's signal, and it was then that she saw Annie already making her way out of the water and onto the beach.

Katniss finally exhaled knowing that she was going to have some stern words with Annie about playing these types of tricks on them.

"We forget that the girl was a mermaid in another life," Johanna chuckled, as she splashed water onto Katniss' face. "I'm also impressed that you made it down here in records time. I should start calling you Baywatch instead of Quiet-Riot."

"Shut up," Katniss responded, with a smirk forming on her lips. "She's going to kill us of a heart attack one of these days."

"I totally agree," Johanna concurred, motioning for them to head back to land.

Both girls began swimming towards the shoreline, relieved that their current task was completed without any abrupt police detainment.

Once they were a few feet away from the semi-empty beach, Katniss started removing her shoes.

Katniss enjoyed feeling of the wet sand beneath her feet, and the taste of salt water upon her lips.

Katniss was in such an exhausted state, that she was too tired to even yell at Annie.

Annie had retrieved their bags from the car, so she was currently setting up the beach blanket with snacks.

"Did you all enjoy the swim back?" Annie replied, with a mischievous grin across her face.

"You are not to be trusted," Johanna answered, while crashing down onto the warm dry blanket. "I'd argue with you about pulling a stunt like that, but, _truth be told_, I would have done the same thing."

"I didn't mean to scare either of you," Annie answered honestly. "I just miss being around the beach. I hardly ever swim up in Boston, and, frankly, I don't remember the last time I felt so at peace."

"I remember your mother calling you her little dolphin," Katniss responded, reaching for her bag, wishing that she hadn't placed her towel at the very bottom of the backpack. "Thanks for getting the bags from the car."

"No problem," Annie answered back, leaning her head back in order to soak up the blazing sun. "Kat, before I forget, your phone was buzzing just a few moments ago."

"Really?" Katniss inquired, since she had already spoken with her mother over the phone earlier that morning.

Katniss' mother was very put off with the fact that Katniss had chosen to stay at the Cresta plantation rather than back in her old childhood home.

Katniss didn't really go into details on what was going on, for she respected Annie's decision for anonymity on the subject of her current condition.

Katniss reached into her front pocket of her backpack in order to retrieve her phone when she noticed an unknown number registered. She curiously unlocked her screen, and noted a text message with a rather amusing comment.

"Coffee?" was the only word that was composed by the unknown number.

Katniss automatically knew that one Peeta Mellark had composed the mysterious text message.

"What's up with that smile, Riot?" Johanna inquired, lowering her sunglasses down the bridge of her nose, so that she could properly see the goofy grin on her friend's face.

"None of your concern, Jo," Katniss remarked, with a smirk still forming on her lips. "Shouldn't you be feeling waves of nostalgia…I mean didn't you lose your virginity here?"

"I never got that statement," Johanna responded, looking over at Annie's amused expression. "_Losing_ implies that you've misplaced something like, where did my virginity go? I don't remember where I last placed it."

Katniss just rolled her eyes knowing that this was Johanna's way of not reminiscing on past events. Johanna usually made sarcastic remarks in order to not deal with her inner emotions. The only time Johanna ever fully expressed herself was through her art, and when she knew she was safe with them.

"Besides, I didn't lose my virginity here," Johanna corrected, turning her gaze over to the water crashing on the shore. "My first time was at Gale's parents summer cabin up in Clayton."

"Was it special?" Annie asked, since she had never actually asked her friend about her first sexual encounter.

"It was a total catastrophe, but leave it to Gale to always make things better," Johanna answered, in a low tone. "It's just his way of being. So…enough about my sexual escapades, who's the text message from?"

"Is it that guy from the other night?" Annie inquired, with excitement in her tone. "Peter?"

"Peeta," Katniss corrected, as her eyes looked down at the pending message. "I think he's asking me out for coffee."

"In this frigging heat?" Johanna scoffed, wiping away the mixture of sweat and salt water from her face. "Or does he mean…c-o-f-f-e-e."

"Why are you spelling it out?" Katniss asked, trying her best not to mock her friend's outrageous comment that insinuated that Peeta's invitation was actually a code word for sex.

"Have you written anything yet?" Johanna asked, turning her gaze over to her friend who shook her head while looking down at the phone screen. "Write something for God's sakes…don't leave the poor guy hanging."

Katniss suddenly began to feel a certain sensation coursing through her, and it was one that she knew very well for it was guilt.

Katniss enjoyed the brief moments she spent with Peeta, but she felt guilty in spending time with him when she was there under complicated circumstances. The other sensation she was feeling was total panic, because she knew that after a certain time Peeta would get to know her…the _real_ her, and then he would surely run for the hills.

"I'm not… I'm not good at this," Katniss stated, placing her phone down beside her, as she turned her confused gaze back to the open sea.

"You are one of the youngest copy editors at _Time Magazine_," Johanna stated, in a rather perplexed tone. "I think you can manage writing a simple text message."

"It's actually _The New Yorker,_" Katniss corrected. "And you know exactly what I'm talking about, Jo."

"Kat, this guy is just asking you out for coffee," Johanna responded, throwing her hands up in the air. "It's not a marriage proposal."

"Jo, you know me," Katniss responded, shaking her head in defeat. "You know that my track record with men is nothing to be proud of. I'm a walking, talking disaster when it comes to relationships."

"Yeah, I remember all those countless men," Johanna, remarked as she waved her slender hand in dismissal of the earlier days.

"Take it easy there, I only dated three guys while in college," Katniss stated, as her eyes trailed down to where she had left her phone only to see that it was now gone. "Where's my phone?"

"Done," Annie finally chimed in, with a certain beam that lit up her face.

Both, Katniss and Johanna, turned to see Annie with Katniss' phone cradled in her slender hands.

"What?" Katniss asked, in a dumfounded tone. "What did you do?"

Katniss quickly reached for her cellphone, so she could immediately assess the damage that had just been done.

While reading through the short messages Annie had written that it was too hot for coffee, so Peeta then asked if she wanted to grab an ice coffee instead.

The last message was of an address to a pub that was not too far from Annie's house.

Katniss turned her stern gaze over to her friend, who still had an innocent smile across her pale face.

Katniss understood perfectly that Annie was the only other person, besides Prim, whom she couldn't stay mad at for long periods of time.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Katniss asked, giving Annie a faux livid expression.

"I'll drive you over to see him," Annie stated sweetly, following another genuine smile. "I can tell that you like him."

"I don't know what you mean by that," Katniss responded, shrugging her slender shoulders. "I hardly know him."

"But you want to," Johanna chimed in from where she was currently laying down, in order to properly tan.

"What I want and what's going to happen are two very different things," Katniss answered back.

"Maybe you're right, or maybe you're just over thinking this too damn much," Johanna responded, feeling proud of herself for being so accurate in her response. "I saw the way you were looking at him last night."

"And, how was I looking at him?" Katniss inquired, turning her head over to Johanna.

"Like he was the forest and you were ready to explore every inch of it," Johanna stated, lifting her head up so she could give Katniss a knowing wink.

"Peeta and I met prior to last nights event," Katniss began explaining, knowing that she hadn't talked about her encounter with Peeta on her flight into Savannah. "We met on my flight over here."

"Listen, if you don't want to meet up with him then that's fine," Annie replied, in a reassuring tone. "But, in the long run, you only have one chance to really be alive…to really experience life before it's all over."

"So…what's the verdict?" Johanna inquired, still lying on her stomach in an attempt to achieve some color on her pale skin. "Are we staying or are we going?"

Katniss allowed her gray eyes to take in the beauty of the untamed ocean view that lay before her.

Her choices lingered in the air as small waves continued to crash onto the white sandy shore.

Katniss took another deep breath before coming to her final decision.

"We're going," Katniss finally confirmed.

"Excellent choice," Annie replied, nudging Katniss' shoulder with a sincere smile.

**TBC**…

* * *

_Hi Everyone, _

_I hope you've enjoyed this new chapter. I had originally planned to have an everlark scene in here, but this chapter just took a life of its own. In the next chapter, I promise to have more everlark scenes; also we will see the text message scene from Peeta's perspective, which I'm sure you are all going to love! Before I forget the song playing during the car scene was Across the Universe, which is one of my favorite songs. I always get teary eyed whenever I hear it._

_Also, Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and for following along _

_You are all simply the best!_

_Hugs_

_Whiskey_


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: As The World Falls Down (Chapter 6)

**Pairing**: Eventually Katniss/ Peeta

**Minor Characters**: Gale, Johanna, Finnick, Cato, Thresh, Glimmer and Marvel (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly)

**Rated**: R for language and sexual content

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Hunger Games series, or any of the characters that belong to Suzanne Collins. I do not own rights to any songs that might be listed within the story and I also do not make any profit from this story. I don't own any words from Edgar Allen Poe, or Bacardi Rum. I also don't own any Beatles song those rights go to their respective owners.

(I also currently do not have a beta, so I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors you might encounter)

**Summary**: (AU: Everlark) Katniss thought she had it all figured out, but when an urgent message prompts her back to her hometown, she finds herself falling into the arms of the most unlikely stranger.

(Side Note: Katniss and Peeta have never met before)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"_Where's my phone?"_

"_Done," Annie finally chimed in, with a certain beam that lit up her face. _

_Both, Katniss and Johanna turned to see Annie with Katniss' phone cradled in her slender hands._

"_What?" Katniss asked, in a dumfounded tone. "What did you do?" _

_Katniss quickly reached for her cellphone, so she could immediately assess the damage that had just been done. _

_While reading through the short messages Annie had written that it was too hot for coffee, so Peeta then asked if she wanted to grab an ice coffee instead. _

_The last message was of an address to a pub that was not too far from Annie's house._

_Katniss turned her stern gaze over to her friend, who still had an innocent smile across her pale face. _

_Katniss understood perfectly that Annie was the only other person, besides Prim, whom she couldn't stay mad at for long periods of time._

"_What do you have to say for yourself?" Katniss asked, giving Annie a faux livid expression._

"_I'll drive you over to see him," Annie stated sweetly, following another genuine smile. "I can tell that you like him."_

"_I don't know what you mean by that," Katniss responded, shrugging her slender shoulders. "I hardly know him."_

"_But you want to," Johanna chimed in from where she was currently laying down, in order to properly tan._

"_What I want and what's going to happen are two very different things," Katniss answered back. _

"_Maybe you're right, or maybe you're just over thinking this too damn much," Johanna responded, feeling proud of herself for being so accurate in her response. "I saw the way you were looking at him last night."_

"_And, how was I looking at him?" Katniss inquired, turning her head over to Johanna._

"_Like he was the forest and you were ready to explore every inch of it," Johanna stated, lifting her head up so she could give Katniss a knowing wink._

"_Peeta and I met prior to last nights event," Katniss began explaining, knowing that she hadn't talked about her encounter with Peeta on her flight into Savannah. "We met on my flight over here."_

"_Listen, if you don't want to meet up with him then that's fine," Annie replied, in a reassuring tone. "But, in the long run, you only have one chance to really be alive…to really experience life before it's all over."_

"_So…what's the verdict?" Johanna inquired, still lying on her stomach in an attempt to achieve some color on her pale skin. "Are we staying or are we going?"_

_Katniss allowed her gray eyes to take in the beauty of the untamed ocean view that lay before her. _

_Her choices lingered in the air as small waves continued to crash onto the white sandy shore. _

_Katniss took another deep breath before coming to her final decision._

"_We're going," Katniss finally confirmed._

"_Excellent choice," Annie replied, nudging Katniss' shoulder with a sincere smile._

* * *

**Continued…**

**Capital Bar**

_Twenty Minutes Earlier…_

"_Get it together, Mellark_," Peeta silently thought to himself, as he continued staring at his phone's text message screen.

Peeta had been staring at his IPhone screen for the past twenty minutes, willing himself to compose any message at this point.

He had programmed Katniss' mobile number on his contact list the night before.

Every single part of him wanted to send Katniss a message the very moment he had those ten numbers written on his forearm, but he had decided the best course of action was to just wait.

…_Wait until morning_.

In the past half hour, he had composed several different message drafts, but decided to delete each one of them. His drafts ranged from simple greetings to witty remarks, but as he was about to send them he quickly thought against it and began erasing his words from the screen.

Peeta knew, with complete lucidity, that he was driving himself crazy, for he was the only one putting all this pressure on him.

He was at least pleased that he was alone at the bar, so no one could see him in such a flustered state.

Peeta tiredly let his head fall onto the empty bar counter, with his phone still tightly gripped in his right hand.

"_It's just a freaking text_," Peeta thought to himself, as his head rested upon the wooden countertop.

"Are you praying?" Finnick inquired, in a mockingly amused tone that Peeta knew far to well. While growing up Peeta knew that if Finnick wasn't taunting him on a daily basis something was wrong. "Or are you cleaning the countertop with your face?"

"Why are you here?" Peeta murmured, wishing that he could have a few extra moments to himself without his friend's inappropriate comments distracting him.

"The last time I checked I was co-owner of this fine establishment," Finnick stated, as if it was quite obvious why he was there.

"I mean _now_," Peeta responded, lifting his head up so his chin was now resting on the wooden bar countertop. "We don't open for another five hours."

"I got a call last night from Mitchell, while I was covering the eternal _happy_ hour from hell," Finnick explained, pouring himself a glass of Miller's Genuine Draft.

"Why?" Peeta inquired, but in a detached tone, since his mind was elsewhere.

"Don't let the name fool you, Peet," Finnick replied, while shaking his head. "It's not really a _happy_ hour. I mean have you seen the guys that come here trying to score a hot chick. I crack up each time I see a girl throw a drink in Marvel's face."

"Not that," Peeta responded, rolling his eyes at his friend's comment. "I meant, why did Mitchell call you last night?"

"He's delivering some produce that Delly ordered for the new menu she wants to create," Finnick stated motioning to the kitchen area. "So…I said I'd be here to sign for the shipment."

"How very _adult_ of you," Peeta chuckled, noticing his friend giving him the middle finger in response.

"So…now that we've discussed my early presence here," Finnick responded, placing his almost empty glass of beer down next to his friend. "Would you like to share why you're here so early?"

"I'm…inventorying," Peeta stated, in a not-so-convincing manner, which causes Finnick to erupt with laughter.

"Inventorying, huh," Finnick laughed, with an eyebrow raised up with curiosity. "Is that what they are calling it these days?"

"Fine," Peeta responded, as he slammed his phone down on the counter in obvious defeat. "I'm trying to send a text message…to someone."

"You have a lovely apartment that's just down the road," Finnick remarked, pointing to entrance of the bar.

"My neighbor down the hall is doing some renovations in his kitchen," Peeta explained, still keeping his eyes on his phone. "From dusk 'til dawn the drilling never seems to stop."

"At least someone is drilling something in that building," Finnick joked, sipping the last bit of beer in his glass.

"Thank you for that subtle innuendo about my sex life…or lack there of," Peeta stated. "…And besides, I always think better when I'm here."

"Does this someone happen to be of the female persuasion?" Finnick inquired, loving the way he was getting under his best-friends skin.

"Does it matter?" Peeta let out in a frustrated manner, while gazing towards his friend.

"So…let's recap here," Finnick announced, while pretending to be jotting down some items on a spare napkin. "You've been sitting here for God knows how long, staring at an empty text screen…because you're too much of a chicken-shit to message a girl."

"Pretty much," Peeta answered, in a shrewd-yet overwhelmed tone. "Yeah."

"Could you be more pathetic?" Finnick asked, placing both his hands on the clean wooden bar counter.

"Could you be more of an asshole?" Peeta responded back, with an amused smile of his own.

"Probably," Finnick answered without a seconds thought. "Have you written anything _at all_ to this mystery lady?"

"No."

"Nothing?" Finnick asked, still perplexed because his friend was excellent at always conveying his emotions and thoughts down on paper.

"Nothing," Peeta repeated, finally looking up to meet his friends concern glare.

"Well, lets start with something easy," Finnick responded, as he pulled up a stool on the opposite side of the bar in order to face Peeta properly. "What do you want to write? You can tell me…I promise I won't be a dick about it."

"I don't know," Peeta confessed, hoping that his friend wouldn't laugh in his face when he heard his next response. "My first draft said… _I can't stop thinking about you."_

"No, you can't write that," Finnick stated firmly, as if it was an appalling idea.

"I figured," Peeta responded, with a sudden shrug, since he figured that message would scare Katniss away.

"I mean…this chick will literally run like hell the moment she see's that you are far more invested in whatever is going on between the both of you," Finnick explained, taking advice from his old rulebook. "Women want what they can't have, Peet. _Trust me_."

"So…Casanova, what should I write?" Peeta asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "…And it better not be, what are you wearing?"

"Why not?" Finnick inquired, in a somewhat baffled tone. "Is that really an offensive question?"

"Do you really need to ask that, Finn?"

"Fine," Finnick responded, as he lifted his hands up in mock defeat. "How about this? I'll help you compose a message to this fortunate lady."

"No thanks," Peeta quickly answered back. Peeta remembered the last time he had asked Finnick for dating advice, for it ended up with a girl throwing a drink in his face. "I think I've got this."

"Really? You got this?" Finnick asked, with his sardonic signature smile. "Because from where I'm sitting you've been staring at a blank screen instead of typing a coherent response."

"Look, I just don't want to screw this up," Peeta responded, with genuine sincerity in his tone. It slowly dawned on Finnick the reason behind Peeta's odd behavior those past few days, for it was clear that his best friend had met someone whom he connected with.

A connection Finnick knew was hard for Peeta to make.

"Holy shit," Finnick erupted with sudden laughter. "You're really into this chick."

"Shut up," Peeta warned, urging his friend to keep his voice down.

The last thing Peeta wanted was to have the morning set-up crew hearing about his personal life.

"You really fucking do," Finnick continued with his joyous rant.

"Shut up!" Peeta repeated in a lower warning voice, while closing his eyes in embarrassment.

Dealing with Finnick was like dealing with a two year old hopped up on an enormous amount of sugar and caffeine. Peeta usually could handle his friend's excitement, but not when it pertained to his own dating life.

"This wouldn't happen to be one of the girls Ryder almost apprehended last night during your patrol visit?" Finnick asked, lifting both of his eyebrows up in obvious delight.

"Ryder has a huge freaking mouth," Peeta muttered in a muted whisper, hoping that some sort of distraction would occur in order to take the focus off of him.

"Peet, listen to me," Finnick responded in a manner that Peeta wasn't use to hearing, for it sounded like pure sincerity. "You are, by far, the best person in this whole fucking world, and I know that I can be crude with my comments involving the opposite sex."

"You? Really?" Peeta joked. "I haven't noticed,"

"I'm going help you out here, so don't flip-the-fuck-out with what I'm about to do," Finnick stated, with an expression Peeta knew well, for Finnick was planning something very suspicious.

"And, what would that be?" Peeta asked curiously, but before he could receive a response, Finnick quickly snatched Peeta's IPhone from his hands.

Finnick then rapidly ran down into the unoccupied men's bathroom, leaving behind a baffled Peeta by the bar.

It quickly registered to Peeta what was going on, and so he ran after his insane friend. Peeta slammed into the locked bathroom door, feeling the rage rapidly building up within him.

"Finnick!" Peeta shouted, truly not caring at this point if any employees heard him. "Finnick, unlock this damn door! I swear to God I'll knock it down! I don't care if the health inspector gives us a fine on damages!"

Peeta was only greeted with silence, which only irritated him to no end.

"Is there a problem, boss?" Thresh, one of the evening bartenders, asked, for it was quite obvious that his employer was about to kill the other.

Thresh would never admit it out loud, but the whole scene was pretty damn surprising. He had never seen Peeta raise his voice to anyone, so seeing him attempting to knock down a door was rather unexpected.

"Grab the spare key," Peeta ordered, still pounding his hands on the sturdy door.

"Finnick has the master keys on him," Thresh stated, trying his best to keep a straight face. "He usually forgets to put them back in the supply box."

"Bastard," Peeta mumbled under his breath. "Finnick, don't you _fucking_ dare send pictures of your junk, and play it off like it was me!"

"Should I grab the axe that's located by the fire extinguisher?" Thresh inquired, motioning to the emergency box near the kitchen's double doors. "So we can break the door down."

"Seriously, Thresh?" Finnick muttered from behind the locked door. "An axe? Are you forgetting that I'm the one that gets you the best shifts here?"

"Yeah, but Mellark signs my paychecks," Thresh responded, with a hint of hilarity in his voice.

"The loyalty of this place is incredible," Finnick stated, still hidden behind the bathroom door.

Peeta was silently hoping that Finnick wasn't sending off crude remarks to Katniss.

"Loyalty?" Peeta shouted, shaking his head, while wishing that he was actually stuck in some awful episode of the Twilight Zone, and he would soon wake-up from this nightmare. "You are on the verge of ruining any chance I have with this amazing girl, so save the loyalty speech."

_Silence…_

"Finnick?" Peeta called out, hoping to get some sort of response.

_Silence…_

"Fuck it," Peeta stated. "Thresh, grab the axe."

Finnick finally, in that moment, decided to open the bathroom door with a look of utter achievement written across his face. Finnick immediately noticed the distraught expression on Peeta's face, and an entertained look on Thresh's.

"I don't know why you are smiling, because I'm about to kill you in the next ten seconds," Peeta assured with a serious tone.

Finnick could easily spot an empty threat when one was delivered his way. He knew Peeta far too well to know that the guy didn't have one evil bone in his body, but with the way his friend was giving him a death stare Finnick knew he was pushing friendship limits here.

"Killing me won't be necessary," Finnick responded, with a celebratory smile, as he handed Peeta his phone back.

"What?" Peeta stated looking over the last few text messages Finnick had sent over to Katniss.

The last text message he sent was an invitation to have ice-coffee at the bar in the next half-hour.

Peeta looked up at his cocky friend, and didn't know whether he should strangle or hug him.

"You're welcome," Finnick stated, with a wink, for he knew that his friend was still trying to form a proper thank you in his head. "Let me know if she has any cute friends."

**TBC**…

* * *

Hi Everyone,

Okay, I know I promised some Everlark goodness here, but I had to cut this chapter in half since I had trouble uploading it because of its enormous size (Go figure!). I have the next chapter already written, and all I really need is some time to edit a few things, lol! I promise to upload within the next few days, so don't worry!

This wicked girl won't let you down!

Hugs

Whiskey


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**: As The World Falls Down (Chapter 7)

**Pairing**: Eventually Katniss/ Peeta

**Minor Characters**: Gale, Johanna, Finnick, Cato, Thresh, Glimmer and Marvel (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly)

**Rated**: R for language and sexual content

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Hunger Games series, or any of the characters that belong to Suzanne Collins. I do not own rights to any songs that might be listed within the story and I also do not make any profit from this story. I don't own any words from Edgar Allen Poe, or Bacardi Rum. I also don't own any Beatles song those rights go to their respective owners.

(I also currently do not have a beta, so I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors you might encounter)

**Summary**: (AU: Everlark) Katniss thought she had it all figured out, but when an urgent message prompts her back to her hometown, she finds herself falling into the arms of the most unlikely stranger.

(Side Note: Katniss and Peeta have never met before)

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_Finnick finally opened the bathroom door with a look of achievement and with a triumphant smile._

_"I don't know why you are smiling, because I'm about to kill you in the next ten seconds," Peeta assured with a serious tone._

_Finnick could easily tell spot an empty threat…especially since he knew Peeta well enough to know that the guy didn't have one evil bone in his body._

_"That won't be necessary," Finnick responded, as he handed Peeta his phone._

_"What?" Peeta stated, while looking over the few text messages Finnick had sent over to Katniss._

_The last text was an invitation to have an ice-coffee at the bar in the next half-hour. Peeta looked up at his friend and didn't know whether he should strangle him or hug him._

_"You're welcome," Finnick stated, with a wink, for he knew that his friend was still trying to form a proper thank you. "Let me know if she has any cute friends."_

* * *

**Continued...**

**1 Hour Later…**

_Eternity..._

Time seemed to be passing by in a slow and tortuous pace.

Peeta began occupying his time with minor chores around the shop, so he wouldn't spend his time staring at the bar clock.

He obviously didn't want to seem so anxious, but a part of him couldn't help it.

There was something about this girl that sent him through an utter tailspin, for whenever they were together he felt like she ignited somthing within him.

_...something he couldn't quite grasp_.

Peeta was too deep in thought to hear the bar entrance door open, and was also too preoccupied to even notice Katniss standing closely in front of the bar counter.

"So...what are your recommendations on your draft beer?" She inquired, following a small smile.

Peeta swiftly turned around from where he was stocking the new bottles of tequila, and found himself matching her same bright smile.

"Hey," Peeta greeted, placing one of the bottles gently down on the countertop.

"Sorry it took me a while to get here," Katniss apologized, knowing that she probably should have stopped at the house to change, but her friends were very adamant about dropping her off immediately. "My friends and I were at Tybee Island this morning."

"That's a good distance away," Peeta responded, with a knowing nod.

Work usually kept him occupied most of the time, but he did enjoy driving out to the beach every once in a while. Finnick lived for the beach, so whenever he had down time he would be out there catching whatever waves he could possible get in Georgia.

"Taking in the epic beach view?" Peeta asked, wiping away the dust from his hands on a spare dishrag on the counter.

"Something like that," Katniss answered, slowly sitting herself down on one of the bar stools. "Are you sure about me being here? This awesome establishment seems to be very much…_closed_."

"It's okay," Peeta reassured, with a small smile forming on his lips. "I'm sure the owner won't mind."

"Are you sure?" Katniss asked, hoping not to get Peeta in any trouble, especially since trouble seems to be following her around lately.

Peeta nodded in response, soon noticing that Katniss was wearing the plaid shirt he had given her the night before.

"Nice shirt," Peeta replied, trying his best to hide his sly smile.

"Oh, this old thing," Katniss joked, as she began rolling up her sleeves, reveling a minor cut on her elbow. "I've owned this shirt for about…_ten hours_."

"You alright?" Peeta asked, with a bit of concern, for he just spotted the small surface wound.

"It's nothing," Katniss reassured, since she was sure she probably cut herself when she was in panic-mode, while trying to find Annie under the shadowy pier. "I didn't even notice it until now."

"I'll get you something, so we can clean it up," Peeta stated, as he went to the back office in order to retrieve a small medical kit.

"It's really not that big of a deal," Katniss responded, carefully watching as Peeta placed the medic-kit down, and began rummaging through the items until he found what he needed.

Katniss silently observed as Peeta lightly placed the wet cotton ball on the wounded surface of her elbow, and carefully wiped away any traces of sand or blood. The antiseptic ointment didn't sting so much, which she was truly grateful for.

After a few short minutes, Peeta then placed a bandage over the minor abrasion.

"There you go," Peeta announced, finally meeting Katniss' observing gaze. "All done."

"Thank you," Katniss whispered, rolling down one of long sleeves.

"Did you fall during your visit to the beach?" Peeta inquired, disposing of the soiled cotton balls and remaining trash.

"I must have bumped into one of the wooden beams under the Tybee pier," Katniss responded, nonchalantly observing the bruising around the small graze.

Katniss assumed that Peeta must have currently been thinking that she was some sort of walking catastrophe.

"That's an odd place to swim," Peeta replied, turning back to meet Katniss gaze. "The fishing pier is pretty far away from the shoreline."

Peeta then began taking in Katniss' disheveled appearance, while noting that her clothing was semi-damp. Peeta also took into account the graze on her elbow, and her obscure answers in regards to her activities while at the pier.

All these variables led him to the most outlandish conclusion, but it was the only one that made any sense to him at the time.

"Katniss, did you jump off the fishing pier?" Peeta inquired, with a mixture of concern and intrigue.

"If I say yes, are you going to have your brother arrest me?" Katniss responded, as she chewed the bottom of her lip to keep from smiling.

"You know that my brother is still fuming from the loads of insults your short hair friend unleashed upon him last night," Peeta stated, with a light hearted chuckle. "You're friends' certainly left an impression on him."

"They usually do," Katniss answered, placing both her elbows on top of the bar counter.

"Do you and your friends usually raise hell whenever you get together?" Peeta inquired with a heartfelt laugh.

"It's kind of a thing that we are doing while I'm here in town," Katniss responded, not knowing how to really discuss the origin of these tasks or why they are doing them. "My friend Annie has a few items on a bucket list, from when we were in college, and we all decided to help complete a few of them."

"So, last night?" Peeta asked, with a steady gaze that made Katniss' cheeks burn.

"Last night was one of those crazy tasks on her long list," Katniss answered, with a confirming nod. "Not my finest hour."

"I wouldn't say that," Peeta stated, mentally kicking himself as the words came out abruptly. "I mean-_um_…do you have one?"

"Have what?" Katniss asked, curious as to what Peeta was referring to.

"A bucket list."

"No," Katniss responded, shaking her head.

"Why not?" Peeta asked, titling his head to the side, while observing her flawless beauty. Peeta marveled that even in her disheveled state, Katniss still looked utterly attractive…especially in his old plaid shirt.

"I don't know," Katniss answered, with a small laugh escaping her lips. "With my line of work I don't have time to breathe let alone make a bucket list…I wouldn't have time to complete any of it anyways."

"Well, let's try right now," Peeta responded, reaching for two blank napkins, and two pens that were located by the cash register. "Here."

"Right now?" Katniss replied, as she took the pen and napkin Peeta was currently offering her. "You're serious."

"Everyone wants to accomplish something before their clock runs out of time," Peeta stated, as he began writing down on the small white napkin with unexpected interest.

"What if I don't want anything?" Katniss responded, with a defiant look on her face. "What if I'm fine with not having a list?"

"So, are you telling me there is nothing in this world that you want?" Peeta inquired, in a low and steady tone. "Nothing that you badly crave?"

Katniss remained silent as she continued to observe the ashy blonde man with attentiveness.

"How about this?" Peeta responded, turning his piercing blue eyes towards Katniss with intrigue. "I'll tell you two of my goals, if you tell me two of yours."

"Alright," Katniss answered, as she accepted the challenge.

Katniss took one last look at Peeta before turning her attention back to her blank napkin. The sad fact was that her mind was drawing a blank in regards to this impromptu list. She obviously knew what she didn't want, so that was a start.

She knew that a _real_ bucket list needed to be carefully thought-out with detail.

Katniss once had written a bucket list when she was thirteen, and even though it was probably lost somewhere in her old room she still remembered each item on it. They were bizarre, but when she was creating the list each task made total sense to her.

"Ready?" Peeta asked, curious to hear what Katniss had on her improvised list.

"Sure," Katniss responded, placing her pen down on the counter. "I will warn you that this list is extremely boring."

"We'll see," Peeta stated, with a small smile forming on his lips. "Do you want to go first?"

"This was your idea, Mr. Mellark," Katniss laughed, shaking her head in response. "You have the floor."

"Alright," Peeta replied, lifting himself onto the bar counter, so he was properly facing Katniss. "I have about five items on this list, but like I said I'm only sharing two."

"Can't wait to here them," Katniss joked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Number #5, learn how to play at least five songs on a guitar," Peeta answered, soon lifting his eyes to see Katniss' expression.

To his delight she nodded with approval.

"Good one," Katniss responded.

"Do you play any instruments?" Peeta inquired, turning his gaze back onto her. He found it interesting how comfortable he was around her, but also how she put him on edge too. "I know you can sing, since I had a private concert last night."

"Hush," Katniss laughed, as she hit Peeta's shoulder. "My father taught my sister and I how to play the piano, and the guitar."

"So, you could potentially teach me how to play one song in a somewhat decent style," Peeta stated, with a raised eyebrow, hoping she wouldn't shoot down his offer.

"I could," Katniss responded, as she took in the way Peeta's face lit up when he laughed. "The question is what's in it for me?"

"You would be assisting me in reaching one of my life goals," Peeta responded, tilting his head to the side in a way that forced Katniss to look away since he looked too handsome for words.

"Mmm," Katniss pondered out loud. "Tempting."

"I'll help you with one of your goals," Peeta answered, with such sincerity that pulled on Katniss' heartstrings.

"Maybe," Katniss finally responded, as she motioned for Peeta to continue with his list.

"Alright, #4," Peeta proceeded, as his eyes trailed down to the next item on his small list. "Visiting the park where my grandparents first met back in Lancaster, Ohio. My father once said that a year after meeting in the park, my grandfather proposed to my grandmother underneath a Black Birch tree. My grandfather craved his initials along with my grandma's on that tree. I'm not sure that the tree still exists, but I'd like to see…what?"

"Nothing," Katniss responded, for she figured Peeta was noticing the way she was looking at him. Katniss just found it amazing that just when she thought she had Peeta all figured out he threw her through another spin. "You put my list to complete shame."

"I'm sure there's great stuff on there," Peeta stated, but noted the way Katniss was giving him an apologetic look. "What's wrong?"

Katniss lifted her napkin up only to show him a small sketch of a humming bird; Peeta couldn't help but erupt with laughter at the mere sight of the badly drawn bird.

"What is that?" Peeta chuckled, still not being able to contain his laughter. "Do you want to be an artist? Is that part of your bucket list?"

"The truth is…it's been so long since I've done something for myself that I wouldn't know where to start," Katniss confessed, in a subtle tone, so Peeta couldn't see her inner struggle on the subject. "I've always put my family, and friends needs before my own…so the concept of listing my own aspiring complishments sounds foreign to me."

"So then, why do you do it?" Peeta asked, placing his list in his front pocket. "Why are you checking off things on someone else's list?"

"It's a very complicated story," Katniss replied, knowing that her response wasn't the best one to truly give but it was the only one she was willing to give in that moment. "Annie is like my sister, and these tasks aren't just important to her…they are important to me too. I want for her to have these special moments."

"You know you are not at all what I expected when I first met you," Peeta, found himself responding, while sliding off the counter and onto a bar stool next to Katniss.

"I'm afraid to even ask," Katniss answered, as she fiddled with one of the buttons on the plaid shirt. "Is that a good thing?"

"Yeah…yeah it is," Peeta replied, with a small nod knowing how close in proximity they were. "…I find myself constantly trying to figure you out."

"Good-luck with that," Katniss responded, turning her gray eyes to meet Peeta's soft stare. "I'm still trying to figure myself out."

"Well, you're a dedicated woman…who will go through some pretty outlandish ordeals in order to help those she loves," Peeta answered, as if it was quite obvious. "_And_…someone who enjoys running naked through private property."

"Are you ever going to forget that?" Katniss inquired, as she stood up to look over the jukebox that was located by a small stage area.

"Probably not," Peeta honestly responded, never taking his eyes off of the amazing looking girl in his empty bar.

Peeta watched carefully as Katniss stood closely in front of the vintage jukebox he had purchased before buying the pub a few years back. It was one of the first items he placed inside the Capital bar when he and Finnick first moved in.

Music had always been a part of Peeta's life, and he found that during times of worry music would always give him some sense of hope.

Peeta observed as Katniss' slender fingers began scrolling through the countless albums listed with interest in her lovely eyes.

"Today, right before our bracing jump off the Tybee fishing pier, Annie had asked me if these adventures we were having were completely insane," Katniss replied in a distant tone, while searching for one particular artist in the jukebox. "If this list was really worth all this risk?"

"What did you say?" Peeta asked, resting his head on his right hand, while observing the brown haired girl.

"I told her that insane things in this world are occasionally worth the great risk," Katniss responded, reaching into her back pocket in order to retrieve some spare change so she could select a song. "She then told me that it was a lot like falling in love."

"She's right," Peeta answered laughing, noticing the hilarious expression Katniss was sporting because of his response. "It kind of is."

"I'm not so sure about that," Katniss replied, shrugging her shoulders, while pressing the appropriately labeled number and letter for the song she selected. "When dealing with the concept of love one must always carry a parachute…just in case."

"Well, it's all about having faith in the other person," Peeta explained. "When you fall for someone you know that at any point they could break your heart, but you trust that they wont."

"Again, I'm not so sure about that," Katniss responded, still keeping her eyes on the jukebox, for she was apprehensive about looking into Peeta's deep blue eyes in that particular moment in time.

"Have you ever been in love, Katniss?" Peeta inquired, making his way towards the brown haired girl.

The song Katniss selected then began to quietly play through the jukebox medium sized speakers. Peeta watched Katniss closing her gray eyes, as she took in the hauntingly beautiful melody of Mick Jagger's, _Wild Horses_ ballad.

The song was one of Peeta's personal favorites from the Rolling Stones, even though many of his friends believed _Gimme Shelter_ was his favorite single. There was something beautiful about the lyrics that always transported him someplace else, and watching the way Katniss took in each verse of the song he knew he wasn't the only one who felt this way.

"That's a personal question," Katniss finally replied, still keeping her eyes tightly closed. "Have you?"

"I asked you first," Peeta stated, as he stood only a few feet away from this enchanting girl.

"Um, yeah- sure," Katniss answered, in a not so convincing tone, finally turning her gaze to meet Peeta. "I guess I have."

"That sounded totally convincing," Peeta joked, but continued to keep his gaze on her.

"I think that there's different kinds of love," Katniss began explaining, but knew that there was no grand answer for her train wreck of a love life. "I mean…I love my sister and my friends."

"Everyone loves their unreasonable family members and meddlesome friends," Peeta smirked. "…But have you ever been head-over-heels in love with someone?"

"How would I know for sure?" Katniss inquired, turning to meet Peeta's inquisitive blue eyes.

"You'd know," Peeta answered, with a knowing nod. "If you ever were you wouldn't be asking."

"What about you?" Katniss asked, in a challenging sort of manner, for she truly wanted to take the focus off of her for a moment. "Have you ever been _in_ love?"

"No…I haven't," Peeta responded, in a rather low tone that Katniss almost missed. "…That doesn't mean that I'm not going to try."

"I should probably head out," Katniss found herself responding, even though there was a part of her that sincerely wanted to stay.

That part of her that wanted to be in his humble company, but she also knew that being around Peeta was quite dangerous since she was enjoying him more than she should.

"Weren't you dropped off?" Peeta asked curiously.

"Yeah," Katniss answered, as if it wasn't a big deal. "I could call a taxi to take me over to Annie's."

"Or I could give you a ride," Peeta offered, motioning to the outside parking lot. "I mean…if you want."

"It's alright, I'm sure you have plenty of things to do," Katniss responded, for she didn't want to add on to Peeta's workload.

"I want to," Peeta stated, not even trying to hide the slight smile that was forming on his lips. "Meet you out front?"

"Okay," Katniss answered, as she watched Peeta heading to the back area of the bar, so that he could retrieve his keys.

Katniss took a moment to really look around the pub, and she found it to be a rather welcoming tavern. In the past, most of the pubs attended, during her college years, were a bit rundown, and there was usually a highly detestable smell that lingered in the air.

Johanna would normally tell her, when they would attend these questionable establishments, that she needed to live a little.

"_Walk on the wild side_, _Riot_," Johanna would tell her during their earlier years.

Katniss then turned to the lengthy bar counter, where she noticed a small picture hanging by the cash register wall.

Katniss walked gradually over until she was able to properly see the snapshot. She couldn't help but smile as she took in a picture of Peeta with a taller man as they were standing outside of the pub with silly grins on their faces.

It soon dawned on Katniss that this incredible establishment belonged to him, and it didn't surprise her since Peeta was a man of incredible talents…as she was beginning to find out.

"You are just full of surprises, Mr. Mellark," Katniss whispered to herself, as she began walking out towards the entrance door.

Katniss stood outside of the bar, while casually reaching for her cellphone. She wanted to text Annie in order to let her know that she didn't need a ride back home, when she started to hear the roar of a motorcycle pull up to the curb.

Katniss' eyes peeked up from the phone's text screen, when she noticed that Peeta was maneuvering the motorcycle.

"Ready to go?" Peeta inquired, through the loud blast of the motorcycle engine.

"On that?" Katniss asked, with a pure petrified glare, while motioning to the motorbike.

"Yeah," Peeta responded, as he looked down at his motorbike, wondering if something was amiss. "What's wrong?"

I don't know," Katniss replied, lifting her hands up in a nonchalant sort of way. "Do you happen to ride anything with doors, and an airbag?"

"Are you afraid?" Peeta smirked, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"No," Katniss stated, with a non-worrisome attitude. "I just don't see the appeal with riding around on a motor-powered two wheeled death trap."

"Have you ever ridden on one before?" Peeta responded, trying to suppress his laughter.

"Can't say that I have," Katniss answered, while shaking her head.

Peeta was trying to push away his intruding thoughts because even when Katniss was in a nervous state he still found her to be utterly charming.

"So then how can you already dislike it?" Peeta asked, with an amused grin on his face. "I'll promise you an amazing ride."

"I'm sure," Katniss answered, with a raised eyebrow, for she wasn't too keen on the idea of riding down the long and winding streets of Savannah on a motorbike.

"How about this?" Peeta replied, in a low and subtle tone that peeked Katniss' interest. "If you don't enjoy the ride then I'll buy you and your friends a round of drinks whenever you want."

"And if I do…enjoy the ride?"

"Then you'll be helping me out with some guitar lessons," Peeta responded, as he lifted a spare helmet up towards Katniss. "Deal?"

"Deal," Katniss answered, with a nod, gradually placing the extra helmet on.

Peeta extended his hand from where he was straddling the motorbike, so he could help Katniss up onto the backseat of the bike. Katniss was able to get on without embarrassing herself, but found herself coming to the realization that she was in such close proximity to the ashy blonde male.

Katniss also realized that Peeta was waiting for her to get comfortable, and to place her arms around his waist.

Katniss slid her arms around Peeta's waist until they were tightly holding him.

"I hope you're not smirking, Mr. Mellark," Katniss whispered into Peeta's left ear, but figured that he couldn't hear since he had his helmet on.

Katniss took a deep breath as Peeta then began taking off down the semi-crowded streets of Savannah.

Katniss kept her eyes tightly shut, for fear of seeing a car come too close to them. The noise of the passing cars, and the heat in the air were pushing her onto the brink of anxiety…but then she heard Peeta's voice through all the chaos beckoning her to open her eyes.

Katniss reluctantly lifted her tired gaze and found that she wasn't greeted by chaos or disarray of the crazed city streets, for she was met with the whirling multitude of colors passing through the lush Savannah sky.

Peeta had taken her through some sort of back road, so she wasn't seeing insane drivers all around or the smell of car fumes. All she felt was the whisking wind caressing her skin, and the intoxicating scenery around her.

Katniss kept her eyes on the side roads, where there were golden fields of wheat and the smell of cedar in the air.

This was the Savannah she cherished, the hidden parts that were rarely seen by tourist.

These were the parts that made Katniss miss her hometown, and these were the moments that made her wish that she didn't live in a huge metropolis miles away from seclusion.

During the ride Katniss would direct Peeta to the Cresta Plantation. Once she saw the estate in the distance she felt a moment of disappointment sink in, for she didn't want this amazing moment with Peeta to end so quickly.

Peeta slowly began to decrease his speed, and made a complete stop at the main driveway of the estate. Katniss reluctantly untangled her arms from where they rest upon Peeta's warm firm waist, so she could climb off.

Once down from the motorcycle she removed the light helmet, and handed the accessory back to Peeta. Peeta was looking at her with interest, since he was curious on whether Katniss had enjoyed the pleasant ride out.

"Thanks for the drive," Katniss finally broke the lingering silence.

"It's was my pleasure," Peeta responded, while hooking the extra helmet to the sidebar. "So…"

"When do you want to start those lessons?" Katniss replied, with a smile forming on her lips, but she refused to meet Peeta's gaze.

Peeta couldn't help but grin at the girl standing in front of him.

"Let me know when you have free time," Peeta stated, as he motioned to the well-lit estate. "I know you have prior engagements with your friends, so you have my number."

"I do," Katniss replied, and as she was about to turn around to make her way up to the house she heard Peeta voice calling out to her.

"Do you have any plans tonight?" Peeta inquired, knowing that he was going out on a limb here, but he couldn't help himself whenever he was around this gray eyed beauty.

"Are you that eager to start your lessons?" Katniss joked, placing one foot on top of the first porch step.

"No, we are having karaoke night at the bar," Peeta began explaining. In the past, he had asked many women out on various dates, but somehow this proposal felt different…maybe because she was different, or maybe because he liked her a little too much. "If you and your friends stop by I'll make sure you have front row seats to this crazy show."

"Watching people karaoke to bad songs and who can't carry a decent tune…_fun_," Katniss answered in a sarcastic tone, as a small laugh escaped her lips.

"It's usually a very entertaining night for my best-friend, Finnick, but I find karaoke night to be like the fifth ring of hell," Peeta wittingly responded. "It would be much more bearable if I had someone to talk to."

"I could send Johanna over to keep you company," Katniss laughed in response.

"I'd much prefer your company, Ms. Everdeen," Peeta answered, with enough intensity within his eyes to send a shock wave through Katniss.

"I'll try," was all Katniss could whisper.

"Okay," Peeta responded, as he looked down at he boots knowing that every inch of him wanted to lean in and kiss those lovely lips of hers. "Can you do something for me, Katniss?"

"That depends," Katniss answered, crossing her arms playful over her chest. "Does it involve heavy lifting?"

"Nothing like that," Peeta replied. "Just…promise me that you'll work on your own bucket list."

"Why?" Katniss asked, with a light shrug.

"Because…even though I don't know you all that well, I can easily tell that you deserve to wander through this world in complete wonder of it amazing beauty…knowing that you can accomplish anything you want," Peeta stated, as he looked back at Katniss with a look of marvel within his eyes. "It's okay to want things, Katniss."

Katniss stayed completely silent because she knew that there were no words to really express the myriad of things that were on her mind.

Before Katniss could utter a single word, Peeta was already riding his bike down the long driveway out of the estate.

_Breathless…_

Katniss Everdeen was utterly breathless because of one, Peeta Mellark.

"Next time I expect that boy to walk you to the front door, young lady," Johanna, called out in her best southern accent, as she opened the entrance to see an unresponsive Katniss frozen in place. "I'm assuming handsome stranger rocked your world."

"Huh?" Katniss mumbled, clearly not paying any attention to Johanna's previous words.

"Did you have fun?" Johanna asked, not even trying to hide her mischievous smirk.

"I did," Katniss whispered still looking down at the place where Peeta had stood just moments ago.

"That's…_good_," Johanna replied, shaking her head in amusement. "Annie and I were thinking about a movie and some bad take-out food. You in?"

"I have a better idea," Katniss responded, finally turning to face Johanna, with a growing smile on her face. "How do you feel about walking on the wild side tonight?"

Johanna's laughter erupted in full force, since she remembered always saying those exact words to Katniss all those years ago.

Usually, those words would lead them all into some serious trouble, but it was always worth it.

"What do you have in mind?" Johanna asked, with sudden intrigue.

"What are your thoughts on karaoke?" Katniss stated, with a contagious grin forming on her lips.

**TBC**…

* * *

Hi Everyone!

I seriously hope you all enjoyed this new chapter with tons of Everlark scenes. I'm currently working on the next draft for chapter 8, and it seems to have taken a life of its own. Thank you to all that have been reviewing, and sending over wonderful messages! You are all seriously the best!

Sending off tons of Love and Hugs!

Whiskey


	8. Chapter 8

**Title**: As The World Falls Down (Chapter 8)

**Pairing**: Eventually Katniss/ Peeta

**Minor Characters**: Gale, Johanna, Finnick, Cato, Thresh, Glimmer and Marvel (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly)

**Rated**: R for language and sexual content

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Hunger Games series, or any of the characters that belong to Suzanne Collins. I do not own rights to any songs that might be listed within the story and I also do not make any profit from this story.

I don't own any words from Edgar Allen Poe, or Bacardi Rum. I also don't own any Beatles song those rights go to their respective owners, and I don't own any rights to the Pina Colada song or the other artist listed below.

(I also currently do not have a beta, so I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors you might come across)

**Summary**: (AU: Everlark) Katniss thought she had it all figured out, but when an urgent message prompts her back to her hometown, she finds herself falling into the arms of the most unlikely stranger.

(Side Note: Katniss and Peeta have never met before)

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_"Did you have fun?" Johanna asked, not even trying to hide her mischievous smirk._

_"I did," Katniss whispered still looking down where Peeta had stood just moments ago._

_"That's…good," Johanna replied, shaking her head in amusement. "Annie and I were thinking about a movie and some bad take-out food. You in?"_

_"I have a better idea," Katniss responded, finally turning to face Johanna, with a growing smile on her face. "How do you feel about walking on the wild side tonight?"_

_Johanna's laughter erupted in full force, since she remembered always saying those exact words to Katniss all those years ago._

_Usually, those words would lead them all into some serious trouble, but it was always worth it._

_"What do you have in mind?" Johanna asked, with sudden intrigue._

_"What are your thoughts on karaoke?" Katniss stated, with a contagious grin forming on her lips._

* * *

**Continued...**

**The Capitol Bar**

_9:15pm_

"_If you like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain_," The inebriated singer on stage belted out with the microphone clutched within his sweaty hands. "I'm…not…sure…what…verse…comes…next."

"Dude, look down at the teleprompter!" Finnick hollered, from behind the bar counter, while motioning to the screen with the lyrics playing next to the stage. "You would think that if you were going to karaoke, in front of a decent size crowd, you'd pick a song that you at least knew."

"Are you trying to find logic behind an intoxicated man's actions?" Peeta inquired, as he continued to wipe down the wet countertop. "Are you forgetting that time I almost bribed a local cop, so he wouldn't haul your ass to jail for skateboarding bare-ass through Johnson Street?"

"That was a long time ago, Peet," Finnick stated in mock defense, clearly not containing the grin that was developing, as he reminisced about that particular incident when he induced far too much whiskey.

"If I'm not mistaken this nude incident happen only three months ago," Peeta answered, checking is wristwatch for the hundredth time that evening.

"What's your deal now?" Finnick found himself asking out loud.

"What?" Peeta inquired, finally turning to face his friend, trying also to block out the screeching sound of the next karaoke singer.

"You've been checking the time every five minutes, and if you keep wiping down that countertop you'll remove the varnish," Finnick teased, while attempting to decipher if his friend was either upset or just nervous. "Let me guess…the ice-coffee date was a total bust."

"No, we had a great time," Peeta replied, with a small smirk forming on his lips, at the thought of those few hours he spent with Katniss. "Now that I think of it, we didn't even have the ice-coffee."

"You both get straight down to business?" Finnick stated, with his usual sardonic smile spreading across his tanned features.

"Sorry to disappoint, but we just talked," Peeta answered, throwing the wet rag behind him.

"Talked?" Finnick repeated, with a look of utter confusion. "Dirty talk?"

"No," Peeta answered, trying not to laugh at his friend's absurd comment.

_Leave it to Finnick to always try to find something sexual behind every corner._

"I drove her over to her friend's house about three hours ago," Peeta responded, as he peeked over to the wall clock by the cash register. "Didn't want to say goodbye to her."

"Okay," Finnick replied, while raising his eyebrow. "Did you at least ask her out? I'm not sending another text message to this chick. My unselfish actions almost cost us bathroom door."

"Did I break the damn door down?" Peeta stated, with a questioning glance.

"No, but you were on the verge of having Thresh grab a hold of freaking axe if I didn't come out," Finnick answered back, trying his best to clear his head from the sound of the banshee howling up on main stage. "God…I hate karaoke night."

"This is new," Peeta responded, as he placed both his hands on the bar counter, scanning the large crowd of people.

The notorious karaoke event was usually a big night at the Capitol bar, for it seemed like half of the town would make their way over to the pub.

Peeta didn't know if it was the #2 for #1 drink specials that drew in a crowd, or if it was each patron's overwhelming need to embarrass themselves by singing off-key to a crowded room of strangers.

Peeta could recall a handful of times when someone could actually carry a proper tune during their karaoke event.

Delly would sometimes jump up on stage, with Finnick on occasion, in order to give the crowd a good show.

"If karaoke night didn't bring in so much money, I would have scrapped the whole thing long ago," Finnick stated rolling his eyes, as the next performer made their way up to the stage. "Great."

Peeta noticed the sarcasm laced in his friend's voice, so he leisurely turned his gaze over to the platform area where he then saw their good friend, Marvel Pritchett.

Marvel was commonly known to always sing at least one song at karaoke event. These ballads were usually dedicated to some random girl in the crowd, and each time it ended with a girl throwing a drink in his face.

"Marvel's about to insult another woman with a degrading song…it must be ten 'o clock already," Peeta responded, with little humor in his tone. "Do you want to prepare the drink that's going to be thrown in his face?"

Finnick swiftly turned towards his friend, where he noticed hidden disappointment behind Peeta's blue eyes.

"Please, tell me you didn't invite this mystery girl here tonight," Finnick replied over to Peeta, who was refilling a customers drink order.

Peeta continued to look away from his friends scrutinizing glare, for he knew he was about to hear his friend lecturing him on the proper codes of dating.

"This place is a mad house on nights like this," Finnick stated, gesturing to the loud crowd in front of them. "Even I know not to make a play for a chick on night's like this."

"What can I say?" Peeta answered, looking over to the jukebox by the stage.

He smiled to himself as he remembered the way Katniss swayed to the rhythm of the Wild Horses melody earlier that afternoon.

"Logic seems to fly out the window whenever I'm around her," Peeta simply stated, with a short shrug. "I find that words even lose their meaning when I try describing her."

"No girl, I repeat, no girl is ever worth getting yourself this worked up over," Finnick stated, sporting a stern expression. "My advise is…have fun and don't let your guard down for a single second. The last thing you need is to fall for a girl who is only in town for a short time."

Peeta was about respond to his friend's cynical statement when he noticed a new group entering the pub.

He quickly recognized the shorthaired friend that gave his brother an earful the night before, and the quiet girl who truly seemed nice.

Peeta continued observing the area around them, because he wasn't able to locate Katniss yet.

Peeta was, at this point, ignoring Finnick's long rant about relationships being too complicated, and to not let the devious female species lead him to the dark side of commitment.

"The moment your ass falls in love…" Finnick began explaining, when he suddenly stopped speaking all together.

Peeta soon noticed that Finnick was looking over towards the new group that came in; in fact, he seemed to be glancing over at Katniss' quiet friend, Annie.

"You were saying?" Peeta asked, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Um-" Finnick began, but found that he had suddenly lost his train of thought. "I, um, where was I?"

"Dubious women and their need for constant commitment," Peeta stated, with smirk on his face.

"Exactly," Finnick answered, shaking off whatever was wandering around in his head. "So, don't fall for any of their evil tricks."

"If you say so, Finn," Peeta answered, shaking his head, while trying to suppress his own laughter.

Peeta had known Finnick since they were teens, and he knew perfectly well that his friend was notorious for his commitment phobia.

The longest relationship Finnick had was approximately three weeks.

Peeta knew better than to argue with his friend about the merits of dating when his own love life wasn't exactly outstanding.

Peeta simply smiled and patted his friend's back as he began exiting out from behind the bar.

Peeta carefully pushed his way through the throng of patrons, who were either dancing around or cheering for whoever was up on stage.

Peeta finally reached the group of friends, with still no Katniss in sight, but still decided to greet them.

"Well, look who we have here," Johanna stated, being the first one to notice Peeta approaching. "How's it going, Romeo?"

"It's nice to see you both," Peeta answered with a welcoming smile. "We weren't formally introduced last night. I'm Peeta."

"Jo," Johanna stated, as she extended her hand over to the ashy-blonde, bar owner. "You already know the lovely, Annie Cresta."

"I'm glad you both could make it tonight," Peeta responded, his eyes glancing over to the side door.

He was hoping that Katniss was the next person to enter, but was clearly disappointed when he saw a happy couple walking through instead.

Annie immediately noticed the look of disappointment written across Peeta's strong facial features, for it was clear that he was looking for their friend.

"Katniss should be here in a bit," Annie reassured, with a gentle smile. "She was parking the car across the street. It seems that I have forgotten how to parallel park."

Peeta nodded at the comment, and motioned for them to follow him over to a table that he had reserved for them.

"Seriously?" Johanna stated, in a stunned tone once she spotted the reserved table. "Did you know that we were stopping by, Romeo?"

"Not exactly, I was just hoping you all could make it," Peeta answered, while pulling out two of the chairs for them to sit in.

"Don't you mean you hoped Katniss stopped by?" Johanna inquired with a raised eyebrow, but her train of thought was interrupted by the power ballad that was being attempted on stage. "Shit…you wouldn't happen to have ear plugs would you?"

"I wish," Peeta stated, while also shaking his head in response. "I can get you girls something to drink instead."

"I like this suitor already," Johanna replied over to Annie, who was reading over the list of karaoke songs on the teleprompter screen. "I'll have a Heineken on draught."

"I'll have a strawberry daiquiri," Annie finally decided after a short pause. "And if possible with very little rum."

"No problem," Peeta answered, soon leaving the table to complete their drink order.

Peeta pushed the mini-swinging door on the side of the bar, so he could cross over to the back of the bar.

Peeta noticed that Finnick was still quietly observing Johanna and Annie's table.

Peeta began placing a few cups of ice into the blender, along with some lime-lemon juice, when he heard a familiar voice coming from behind him.

"_You still owe me a drink, Mellark_," Katniss stated, from across the counter.

Peeta couldn't contain the grin that was forming on his face at the mere sound of her voice. He could already tell by the way she greeted him that she had a smile of her own.

Peeta placed the last ingredients into the blender before turning to greet the girl he had been waiting for all night.

Peeta understood, deep down, that he would wait forever…just to see that smile of hers.

That smile was definitely going to be trouble…

Peeta's bright blue eyes finally reached Katniss, and seeing her made him somewhat speechless.

From the moment they met, he had seen Katniss in an array of various wardrobe options.

The first day they met, on the plane, Peeta had seen her in a fitting business pantsuit. The night before, by the Glanton Lake, she wore only his long sleeved plaid shirt.

Each of these times he was able to see her in a different light, but he found himself enjoying this comfortable side of her.

Katniss was currently wearing a pair of faded fitted jeans, and an emerald green blouse that brought out the gray in her eyes.

She seemed more at ease, even with the noisy crowd and the drunken patrons all around her.

Katniss' hair wasn't in its usual tidy braid, but rather wildly loose down to her shoulders.

Peeta could describe her beauty until the end of time, but the truth was he enjoyed hearing her thoughts the most.

He loved her outspoken opinions, and her choice of eclectic music.

There was something about her that made him wish for endless days, and for her two-week vacation never to end.

"Ms. Everdeen," Peeta greeted, finally breaking the silence between them. "What's your poison?"

"That's a loaded question, Mr. Mellark," Katniss responded, tilting her head to the side. "I haven't had a decent drink since college."

"Then you've come to the right place," Finnick interjected from behind Peeta, with a sardonic smirk. "Peeta has magical hands, and can probably concoct any tasty beverage your little heart desires, isn't that right Peet?"

"Please, ignore the fool behind me," Peeta pleaded, closing his eyes in obvious embarrassment.

Katniss, on the other hand, found Peeta's self-conscious manner to be rather charming.

"If we don't move or make any sounds, I'm sure he'll go away," Peeta joked, already enjoying Katniss' calming presence.

"I think that only works with wildlife," Katniss pretended to whisper, trying not to laugh at the faux hurt expression the taller man behind Peeta was presently formulating.

"Clearly you haven't met someone like Finnick," Peeta laughed, as he stepped to the side so he could properly view his friend. "Katniss Everdeen, this is my business partner, Finnick Odair."

"I'm also the best friend," Finnick stated, offhandedly throwing his arm over Peeta's shoulder. "I'm telling you, any girl would be lucky enough to have the attention of this great guy. I mean look at this handsome face."

Finnick indicated as he pinched Peeta's unshaven cheek.

Peeta smacked his friend's hand away from his face, knowing that he was on the verge of locking Finnick in the storage freeze if he kept this up.

"He is quite handsome," Katniss responded, still keeping her eyes on the flushed expression Peeta was sporting. "I'll give you that."

"You know…" Finnick replied, casually leaning on the bar counter, so he could get a better view of Katniss. "Peeta's been rather mysterious when the subject of you happens to come up."

"Really?" Katniss stated, with curiosity, as she turned her gaze over to the man in question.

Peeta looked as though he was about to grab the nearest tequila shot and take a few swigs of the strong elixir.

"So…how did you two meet?" Finnick asked, as he gestured over to Peeta.

"We met a few days ago on an evening flight headed into Savannah," Katniss explained, clearly abbreviating their full interaction together. "Peeta was kind enough to get my mind off of the rough turbulence."

"Anything kinky?" Finnick asked, with humor in his tone.

"Finn!" Peeta cried out in obvious humiliation.

"I'm not telling," Katniss responded, with a smirk of her own forming on her glossy lips. "Am afraid that whatever happens thirty-thousand feet in the air…stays up there."

"I really like her," Finnick stated over to his friend, while gesturing over to Katniss. "She's got spunk."

"I'm glad," Peeta responded, while placing Johanna and Annie's drink in front of Finnick. "Can you take these over to table twelve?"

Finnick looked over to the occupied table Peeta had mentioned, and without further response he began making his way towards the busy area.

"I'm really sorry about him," Peeta replied, shaking his head in hopes that Katniss was put off by anything his friend had said. "I sometimes believe he was born without an internal filter."

"Believe me, I'm positive that his crude statements won't shock me," Katniss reassured, as she slowly sat down on one of the vacant bar stools. "Johanna was my roommate in college, so you can only imagine the atrocities that escaped her little mouth."

"Good to know," Peeta replied, with a hint of relief in his voice. "So, how about that drink?"

"What do you have that's good?" Katniss asked, reviewing the large list of drinks written on the sidewall.

"Tell me what you want," Peeta answered, leaning closer to the cluttered bar counter. "I'll make you anything."

"Surprise me," Katniss replied, with a wicked smile forming on her luscious lips.

"Alright," Peeta answered, smiling down at the Katniss' serene expression, and gorgeous smile. "Before the night gets too crazy, I just want to say that…_I'm glad you're here_."

"Sure...no problem," Katniss awkwardly stated, reluctantly turning her gaze over to her friends, who were now receiving their drinks.

Minimizing or ignoring compliments were usually her mainline of defense, for since she was of age she couldn't accept any praise that was given to her.

It was an imaginary line she had created to keep people at a distance, but whenever she was around Peeta she found herself inching closer to the line.

_After all some lines were made to be crossed... _

Katniss turned her gaze back towards Peeta, who was diligently working on her cocktail with such precision.

"Peeta," Katniss replied in such a low tone, but even through the loud music his attention turned to her. "Before the night gets too complicated, I just want to say that..._I'm really glad I met you_."_  
_

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

**Table Twelve**

"Someone put that poor girl out of her misery," Johanna stated with distain over to Annie, as they continued to watch the train wreck that was currently taking place in the middle of the stage.

It seemed like performing a Britney Spears song was a common trend that evening.

Johanna had been counting all the Britney, Madonna, and Lady Gaga songs that were performed in the past half-hour.

"Johanna, don't be rude," Annie stated, in a hushed tone, for even though she knew that the girl currently singing was terrible she felt awful admitting it. "At least she's trying."

"Trying?" Johanna smirked, while looking over at her friend as if she was insane. "Annie, this girl jumped from a Britney tune to a freaking Adele song, and don't tell me she's trying out a mashup version of the songs. This is karaoke not America's Got Talent."

"What would our etiquette professor, Effie Trinket, say about your current behavior?" Annie inquired, with a nostalgic smile.

"I don't know," Johanna stated, with a shrug. "I hated that mandatory elective class. The whole point of an elective is to choose what you want."

"She would say, mind your manners," Annie responded, completely ignoring her friend's comment, not noticing the tall man making his way over to their table with drinks.

"Yeah, I don't miss hearing her say that," Johanna replied, still observing the next act to take the stage.

"Alright," The tall tanned man announced, as he finally made his way over to the table. "Who ordered the beer on draught?"

Johanna raised her hand, never veering her gaze from the plastered group of men introducing themselves to the crowd.

"I bet these idiots are about to grace us with a boy-band track," Johanna stated, rolling her eyes at the mere thought, while Finnick placed Annie's fruity drink down on a napkin.

"I believe they prefer the term man-band," Finnick answered, with his usual charming smirk.

"I can't get over the level of creativity that is overflowing in this town," Johanna sarcastically stated, while taking a sip from her cold beverage. "Why did we leave this town again?"

"I ask myself that question everyday," Annie joked.

"I'm going to the restroom," Johanna replied, gradually stood up in order to scan the area for the nearest bathroom. "If I'm not back in ten minutes, you have my permission to send out a search party."

"Drama queen," Annie responded, still reviewing the list of karaoke songs, but soon turned her gaze over to the tall man still standing beside her.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Finnick replied, reaching into his back pocket to retrieve a small paper umbrella for the fruity beverage.

Annie noticed the tiny, bright umbrella wedged between the man's two fingers, so she carefully reached for the customary drink souvenir, lightly grazing over the man's soft fingers in the process.

Annie refused to look up towards the attractive stranger, because she knew that her pale complexion would give away her sudden awkwardness.

"I'm sorry for being this forward," Finnick replied, through the loud noise of the band in the background. "…I couldn't help but notice."

"Notice what exactly?" Annie inquired curiously, finally turning her gaze up towards the handsome stranger.

"That you and I had a moment just now," Finnick bluntly stated, with a raised eyebrow.

"I doubt it," Annie responded, trying to contain the outbreak of laughter that escaped her lips.

Annie had heard her fair share of come-ons in the past, but this one was utterly hilarious.

"Are you sure?" Finnick inquired, in a teasing manner, as he enjoyed the sweet sound of her laughter. "Because it felt like we did."

"Clearly you seemed to be somewhat confused," Annie answered, biting down on her lower lip to keep from laughing again.

"Am I?" Finnick responded, tilting his head to the side, while pulling up the empty chair by Annie. "I've been known to be very perceptive when it comes to these types of things."

"Okay, can you explain to me what you are referring to by these type of things?" Annie asked, as she leisurely sipped her frosty beverage.

"Chemical attraction," Finnick bluntly stated, laughing when he saw Annie spontaneous expelling out some of her drink onto the table. "You alright?"

"Fine," Annie reassured, wiping away the bits of the drink that had fallen down her chin.

She should feel embarrassed because of her recent accident, but she found this situation to be utterly entertaining.

Finnick helped wiped down the sticky residue that had fallen down on the table surface.

He was also quickly realizing that women usually would be putty in his hands by now, but it seemed that his usual charm was not working this time around.

This girl was probably thinking his traditional plans of seduction were more comical than sensual.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence between them, Finnick finally mustered the courage to speak up.

"So…what's your name?"

"Look, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm not interested," Annie replied, in a gentle manner.

In that moment two interesting things were currently running through Finnick's occupied mind.

The first thing, running through his rapid thoughts, was that this girl was utterly adorable when she was nervous.

The second thought was that she was actually turning him down.

A girl hadn't rejected him since middle school. It was during this time when he had awkward braces, and an awful haircut that his grandmother, Mags, had given him.

"That's a very interesting name," Finnick responded, trying to not show his obvious disappointment. "My name is Finnick."

Annie was about to object to him going further with introductions, when Finnick quickly interjected.

"What?" Finnick asked, lifting both hands up in the air, in mock defeat. "It's customary when two people meet, to exchange pleasantries along with introducing themselves."

"I guess I must have missed that lesson in school. As you can plainly see, I'm not very social," Annie replied, while taking another sip of her drink. "My father did however teach me some valuable self-defense moves. Care to see some of them?"

"Are you asking me out?" Finnick joked, sporting an undeniable smile that even made Annie warm up a bit. "This is so sudden, and I don't even know your name."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you are quite the comedian?" Annie asked, with a mocking grin that couldn't be wiped away. "I haven't laughed this hard in quite sometime."

"I've been called many things," Finnick answered, while pushing his chair closer to the brown haired girl next to him. "A comedian was never one of them."

Annie's watchful gaze found their way towards the handsome man beside her, and she would be lying if she said she didn't find him somewhat attractive.

In truth, she found this man to be the prime example of every woman's fantasy. The golden shimmer of his tanned skin, along with the intensity of his gaze would leave any woman breathless and wanting more.

Annie, however, didn't have the luxury that most women in this bar had…because she knew that her future was in total disarray at the moment.

She could barely plan a month ahead due to all the changes that were currently transpiring in her life.

The fact that there was an interesting man flirting with her left her feeling rather cold inside, for what kind life could she possibly offer anyone.

Annie felt that a part of her could overcome any obstacle that life threw her way, while another fragment of her being believed she was living on borrowed time.

Time was such a precious and fleeting idea.

Time was something she valued, and something that was slipping through her slender fingers…

A few more days, hours, minutes, seconds was all anyone in her position truly wanted.

"So…are you going to tell me your name?" Finnick asked, after a short pause, for he noticed the sudden change in Annie's manner.

"What for?" Annie answered back, lowering her gaze to the napkin on the table and the mini paper umbrella in her hands.

"I don't know," Finnick replied, with a steady shrug. "I guess I would like to know the name of the owner with the brightest smile I've ever seen."

"I bet you say that to all the girls," Annie answered, while looking over to the bar where Katniss was currently laughing with Peeta.

"You're the first...actually," Finnick stated, with such sincerity in his voice that even Annie took note. "So…Am I ever going to get your name?"

"Maybe," Annie whispered, looking directly into Finnick's sea green eyes, knowing they were the color of the ocean she loved so much.

"What does that even mean?" Finnick smirked, carefully looking over her lovely features. "Was that a no?"

"Maybe," Annie repeated.

"Is that a yes?" Finnick inquired, loving the playful banter between them.

"_Maybe_," Annie whispered, with a small wink.

"I can live with that," Finnick answered back, knowing that this girl was definitely not what she seemed, and that truly intrigued him. "I can live with a _maybe_."

_He was going to enjoying figuring her out._

Annie was pulled out from her thoughts by a familiar voice that was speaking to the large crowd from the stage area.

Annie observed the stage soon noticing Johanna with a microphone in her hands, casually introducing herself.

"It's been a while since I karaoked, so I'm going to ask a friend of mine for some help," Johanna stated, with a mischievous look across her face, as she reached for the guitar that was positioned by the large speaker. "I'm referring to you…Quiet-Riot."

Annie rapidly turned her worried gaze over to the bar, where Katniss was already sporting a look of both shock and confusion.

"What's wrong?" Finnick asked, quickly noticing the concerned expression on her face.

"Nothing at all," Annie murmured, once she saw Katniss reluctantly making her way up to the platform area. "Get ready because we are in for quite a show, Mr. Odair."

**TBC**…

* * *

_Hi Everyone,_

_I'm truly sorry for the delay in uploading! YAY! Finnick finally met Annie! I hope that you enjoyed their playful interaction. Just know that the karaoke night is still not over yet, and that Part II will have the second scene with Peeta and Katniss at the bar, and the live performance. Will Katniss rock the house? Will she get cold feet, and will Finnick finally get Annie's name? All will be answered in the next chapter!_

_P.S.- I'm still looking for a beta that can help look over the upcoming pages before I upload them. If anyone is interested just PM me! I'm also back on tumblr(wickedwhiskeygirl) and I would love to follow a ton of everlark blogs!_

_Whiskey_


	9. Chapter 9

**Title**: As The World Falls Down (Chapter 9)

**Pairing**: Eventually Katniss/ Peeta

**Minor Characters**: Gale, Johanna, Finnick, Cato, Thresh, Glimmer and Marvel (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly)

**Rated**: R for language and sexual content

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Hunger Games series, or any of the characters that belong to Suzanne Collins. I do not own rights to any songs that might be listed within the story and I also do not make any profit from this story.

I don't own any words from Edgar Allen Poe, or Bacardi Rum. I also don't own any Beatles song those rights go to their respective owners, and I don't own any rights to the Pina Colada song or the other artist listed below along with the Oasis song, Wonderwall.

**Summary**: (AU: Everlark) Katniss thought she had it all figured out, but when an urgent message prompts her back to her hometown, she finds herself falling into the arms of the most unlikely stranger.

_(Side Note: Katniss and Peeta have never met before)_

**Chapter 9**

_Time was such a precious and fleeting idea._

_Time was something she valued, and something that was slipping through her slender fingers…_

_A few more days, hours, minutes, seconds was all anyone in her position truly wanted._

_"So…are you going to tell me your name?" Finnick asked, after a short pause, for he noticed the sudden change in Annie's manner._

_"What for?" Annie answered back, lowering her gaze to the napkin on the table and the mini paper umbrella in her hands._

_"I don't know," Finnick replied, with a steady shrug. "I guess I would like to know the name of the owner with the brightest smile I've ever seen."_

_"I bet you say that to all the girls," Annie answered, while looking over to the bar where Katniss was currently laughing with Peeta._

_"You're the first...actually," Finnick stated, with such sincerity in his voice that even Annie took note. "So…Am I ever going to get your name?"_

_"Maybe," Annie whispered, looking directly into Finnick's sea green eyes, knowing they were the color of the ocean she loved so much._

_"What does that even mean?" Finnick smirked, carefully looking over her lovely features. "Was that a no?"_

_"Maybe," Annie repeated._

_"Is that a yes?" Finnick inquired, loving the playful banter between them._

_"Maybe," Annie whispered, with a small wink._

_"I can live with that," Finnick answered back, knowing that this girl was definitely not what she seemed, and that truly intrigued him. "I can live with a maybe."_

_He was going to enjoying figuring her out._

_Annie was pulled out from her thoughts by a familiar voice that was speaking to the large crowd from the stage area._

_Annie observed the stage soon noticing Johanna with a microphone in her hands, casually introducing herself._

_"It's been a while since I karaoked, so I'm going to ask a friend of mine for some help," Johanna stated, with a mischievous look across her face, as she reached for the guitar that was positioned by the large speaker. "I'm referring to you…Quiet-Riot._"

_Annie rapidly turned her worried gaze over to the bar, where Katniss was already sporting a look of both shock and confusion._

_"What's wrong?" Finnick asked, quickly noticing the concerned expression on her face._

_"Nothing," Annie murmured, once she saw Katniss reluctantly making her way up to the platform area. "We are in for quite a show, Mr. Odair."_

* * *

**The Capitol Bar**

**Ten Minutes Earlier…**

Katniss turned her gaze back towards Peeta, who was diligently working on her cocktail with such careful precision.

"Peeta," Katniss replied in a low tone, but his attention turned to her even through the loud music. "Before the night gets too complicated, I just want to say that...I'm really glad I met you."

Peeta quietly took in the simple candid words that Katniss had just professed. A part of him wanted nothing more that to lean over the bar counter and capture her lips with his own.

"Are you saything that because I got you through a rough flight in one piece?" Peeta joked, while reaching into his back pocket and retrieving a small metal lighter.

Katniss observed him as he lit ½ an ounce of Cointreau liqueur on fire inside a small shooter glass. Peeta then carefully began pouring the Sambuca over the flaming Cointreau.

"Or are you saything that because I was able to talk my brother out of detaining you and your friends the other night?" Peeta replied with a huge smirk on his face at the thought of that chaotic evening. "You, Ms. Everdeen, are what we call trouble."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Katniss asked, coolly titling her head to the side, watching as he unhurriedly slid the flaming drink towards her.

"Not at all," Peeta answered, casually shaking his head. "Lucky for you, there are some people in this world that don't shy away from trouble."

"So…what kind of person are you?" Katniss inquired, unable to hold back the bright smile spreading across her lips. "Are you the type of person that hides away when they see trouble, or are you the kind that runs to it?"

"I'm the type that embraces it," Peeta bluntly stated without any hesitation.

He found himself staring directly into Katniss' mesmerizing gray irises, not wanting to ever deviate this gaze away from her.

There was definitely something about her calming presence that continued to call to him, for it seemed as though whenever she was away his mind was filled with thoughts of her. Whenever she was near he found that things all around him seem to fade away into the bleak background.

Whenever she was near he found that things all around him seemed to fade away into the background, with only the sound of her voice filling the air.

The noise that radiated from the pub was tuned out with only the sound of her voice filling the air.

Peeta could also hear Finnick's voice in his head rambling on about not getting too close, because she would inevitably be gone within the next following week.

The problem was that he was already falling…The other problem was that she hadn't crept into his heart little by little with each interaction he had with her.

No, she blew through his soul like a wild storm, leaving him both amazed and terrified.

"I'm sure your parents' aren't thrilled at the notion that their son dives head first when danger is near," Katniss answered, still inspecting the flaming drink by her fingertips.

"What can I say?" Peeta replied as he shrugged his broad shoulders. "I was always a stubborn kid, and even now…I tend to follow my irrational heart rather than listening to anyone's logical advice."

"I'm not sure about that," Katniss replied, still keeping her eyes preoccupied. "The heart has been known to lie."

Katniss could feel the heat of Peeta's intense stare, even though she wasn't looking at him.

"I wouldn't trust it," Katniss whispered, obviously preferring to trust her logical reason rather than her emotions.

"I would," Peeta answered, grabbing a hold of another shot glass so that he could fill it with the Jack Daniel's whiskey bottle in his hand. "When you went skinny dipping in the lake…"

"Do you want to say that a little louder?" Katniss sarcastically inquired as her cheeks turned a lovely shade of red. "I think the party-goers behind me didn't clearly hear about my scandalous escapades."

"Relax," Peeta reassured her, closing the whiskey bottle cap tightly. "No, one heard me."

Katniss lifted the fiery drink in her hands, both inspecting and marveling at the interesting concoction.

"As I was saying," Peeta replied, taking the small whiskey glass into his large hand. "That night at the lake, what were you thinking about?"

"I had an overwhelming fear that we were going to get caught," Katniss answered, knowing perfectly well that wasn't the only thing that was running through her mind at the Glanton plantation.

"After that, Katniss," Peeta smirked, already easily reading through her bullshit.

"I kept thinking…how much I missed the Savannah night sky," Katniss candidly answered, with a small smile forming on her lips. "You can never find a sky like that in New York City. I was enjoying the feeling of rich soil beneath my feet and the cool air all around me."

"What else?" Peeta asked, enjoying every detail that was slipping out of her lovely lips.

"I don't know," Katniss responded, lightly shaking her head, for she felt silly discussing these types of things out loud. Anyone who knew Katniss knew that she wasn't great with speaking her thoughts, but rather she found writing to be a more appropriate.

She felt uncomfortable expressing her inner thoughts in front of another person. She was, however, slowly realizing that whenever she was around Peeta she would push herself past her comfort level.

"I wasn't really thinking once I was out there in the field," Katniss explained, quickly blowing out the flame inside her shooter glass, so that the liqueur could properly cool before she drank it. "I had this incredible urge to just…let myself go."

"Did you?" Peeta inquired, still observing the woman in front of him. "Let go, I mean."

"Yeah, I did," Katniss, answered honestly. "…For a few short moments, I wasn't locked away in my office with an endless amount of pages to review, or in a mundane meeting that typically makes my head spin. At the lake, I felt at peace, and that's something that I hadn't felt in a very long time."

"There was no rhyme nor reason to what you felt there," Peeta responded. "Am I right?"

"I guess," Katniss answered, knowing exactly where Peeta was going with this conversation.

"Sometimes, the best things in life don't make any sense," Peeta answered with a charming grin. "Sometimes you need to let go so you can find your way through all the madness."

"I can honestly say that we are a complicated race of individuals," Katniss answered. "I find, at times, that my life doesn't seem to make much sense."

"Neither does mine," Peeta quickly responded with a heartfelt chuckle.

"That's not true," Katniss corrected, lifting her hand up in the air so she could continue with her train of thought. "You created a profitable business that you are proud of. I mean look at all these people."

"That only means that most of the people in this town are alcoholics," Peeta joked as he watched Katniss laugh at his sarcastic statement. "What do you do back in New York?"

"I'm a junior copy editor for the _New Yorker,_" Katniss replied, as if it wasn't a big deal. Katniss remembered the when she was first appointed to that position within the redoubtable magazine and how thrilled she had been at the amazing opportunity.

Katniss first called Prim to tell her the good news, but when her mother heard about the new job position all she remained was dead silent. Even though Katniss was a thousand miles away from home she could still feel her mother's disapproving tone through their phone call. Katniss is still waiting for her mother to congratulate her on receiving the promotion.

"Are you kidding me?" Peeta inquired with such a surprising tone that he seemed truly impressed. "How can you be impressed by my establishment, when you have such a remarkable career? I mean millions of people read your magazine."

"It's really not as glamorous as one might think," Katniss stated, for she had lost count at all the late nights she spent working in her office while trying to make sure that the upcoming print was accurate. Since she spent so many hours proofing various pieces, she had to get a stronger prescription for her glasses.

"I don't write any of the articles. I just improve the formatting, the style, and the accuracy of the text. My work is usually done before both typesetting and proofreading," Katniss explained, when she noticed the way Peeta was looking at her. "…I'm sorry if I'm rambling."

"No, it's just…" Peeta responded, trying to find the proper words to explain all that was running through his head. "I just wish you could see yourself through my eyes."

"So that I could see what a mess I am?" Katniss laughed. "No, thanks. I already know."

"You're not a mess, Ms. Everdeen," Peeta stated in a rather serious tone. "I find you rather extraordinary."

Katniss could feel a rush of heat spreading through her whole body. She knew exactly what she was feeling in that unparalleled moment when Peeta's unwavering stare made her heart skip a rapid beat.

She felt it… and she knew he felt it too.

Desire…that all-consuming sensation that clouds the mind and leaves the subject wanting more. Desire is a reckless sentiment that countless individuals crave at the very depths of their souls… each yearning for a simple touch, a mere glance, or a forbidden kiss. It was a meandering need that, at times, could never be obtained.

Katniss understood the magnetic pull Peeta clearly had over her placed her in quite a predicament, but in that moment none of that seemed to matter. Without further pause she lifted the shooter glass to her lips and drank down all the contents of the hot beverage. The warm alcohol roughly went down her throat, creating a warm sensation throughout her whole body.

"What was that?" Katniss asked, once she was able to regain her voice, motioning to the empty glass in her hand.

"It's called, the Flaming Lover," Peeta stated, soon realizing how dangerously close he was to Katniss, who was seated across from him.

The busy overcrowded room continued to overflow with patrons that were moving throughout the pub. Katniss silently continued to talk herself out of all the nagging thoughts that were going through her mind.

"What could you possibly offer this man?" was a thought that continued to pop-up in her muddled mind.

"You don't date…you can barely keep a plant alive," was another opinion that entered her head. "Go back to the table with your friends, Kat."

There was a short pause that lingered in the air before Katniss finally broke the silence.

"What are you thinking about?" Katniss inquired, knowing she just opened a portal to endless possibilities with that simple question.

"The same thing you are," Peeta candidly stated with a glimmer shining through his dark blue eyes.

"I highly doubt that," Katniss answered, since she doubted that Peeta was sorting through such a clouded mess in his own head.

"So…you weren't thinking about leaning over and kissing me?" Peeta softly inquired, in a low whisper.

To say that Katniss was speechless was an understatement, but she had to give Peeta credit for his subtle confidence. She was on the verge of opening her mouth to respond when she heard a familiar loud voice through the karaoke speakers.

Katniss reluctantly turned her gaze towards the stage where she could plainly see Johanna.

"Who in their right mind would give her a microphone?" Katniss muttered under her breath, as she heard Johanna signaling for her to march up to the front of the stage. "Kill me know!"

"You don't have to go up there, Katniss," Peeta stated, already feeling the tension building up within the girl in front of him.

Katniss looked over to the table across from them where Annie was sitting with Peeta's friend, Finnick. Katniss understood that Annie wasn't the one calling her up to the stage, but just by the manner in which Johanna was looking at her made Katniss feel as though whatever she had planned was for their best friend.

"No, I do," Katniss answered, just before taking the shot of whiskey that Peeta had in his hand's, and quickly drinking it down. "That was disgusting."

"What did you expect?" Peeta laughed. "It's straight-up whiskey."

"I call it liquid courage," Katniss answered, just before hopping off the bar stool and sluggishly making her way through the crowded room.

Katniss felt like she was a prisoner being led down to her death sentence. There were many things that Katniss couldn't bring herself to do, and performing in front of a crowd was one of them. When her mother enrolled her in choir, she would purposely take off her contact lenses so she wouldn't see the audience during the group performance. Katniss was casually look at all the passing faces, feeling their unfamiliar eyes blaring into her.

Katniss reached the stage where Johanna was discussing the song selection to the music organizer. Johanna reached for the spare guitar by the opposite side of the stage, and handed it over to her bewildered friend

"You look pale," Johanna whispered, so no could hear their conversation. "If you're going to throw-up make sure you do it away from the stage."

"If I live through this I'm going to smother you with a pillow," Katniss murmured, with a smirk on her face.

"Dude, just focus on the music," Johanna reassured, as the melody of a song began to play through the speakers.

Katniss immediately recognized the familiar tune; since it was a song that they use to listen to, on repeat, back in college. The song brought back so many wonderful memories of a simpler time in their lives. Katniss couldn't remain angry with Johanna when she knew her friend wasn't doing this out of malicious intent.

Johanna started signaling for Katniss to begin with the upcoming guitar chords. Before Katniss could even object she began placing the guitar strap over her shoulder, and positioned her slender fingers over the tight string tabs. It had been a while since she played, but, in theory, it was like riding a bike.

"_Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you_," Johanna began singing, turning her gaze over to Annie. Annie at this point had a huge smile that spread from ear to ear. "_By now you should've somehow realized what you gotta do…I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now."_

Johanna's voices filled the room causing a few patrons to cheer, and holler with excitement.

Regardless of her protests, Johanna Mason was a born entertainer. Her raw, ashy voice was unique in its style, which set her apart from others.

Whenever she was on stage she captivated people with her unusual form of expression, which was why she was an excellent artist. She normally cultivated her energy through a different form of art.

Plus, both Katniss and Annie knew that Johanna only liked singing for Gale…in private.

Katniss nervously turned her gaze over to Johanna who was gesturing for her to take over, and in that second a fraction of Katniss wanted to run off the stage and disappear. Actually, there was a huge part of her that wanted to do just that.

Katniss wasn't like her friends. She wasn't as kind-hearted as Annie or a natural-born rebel like Johanna. In all honesty, Katniss was still trying to figure her own self out.

Katniss reluctantly turned her gaze away from the guitar tabs and looked across the crowded room filled with so many unfamiliar faces. In that split second, Katniss was able to make eye contact with one particular face in the sea of strangers, for she caught sight of Peeta watching her.

_There was that line again…_

The imaginary line that she kept inching closer to, and in that very moment Katniss was extremely close to stepping over it. The only thing holding her back was her own fear, so she decided to just let herself go.

"_Back beat, the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out. I'm sure you've heard it all before, but you never really had a doubt,_" Katniss sang out, earning loud cheers from the audience. "_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now."_

Katniss continued playing the guitar along with Johanna, as she allowed the fear that had been caught in her throat to gradually dissipate.

"_And all the roads we have to walk are winding, and all the lights that lead us there are blinding_," Both, Katniss and Johanna sang out in perfect unison. Their unique and different voices blending well together. "_There are many things that I would like to say to you, but I don't know how."_

"_Because maybe…You're gonna be the one that saves me_," Katniss sang out on her own, while looking across the room towards Peeta. "_And after all…You're my wonderwall_."

Peeta was still behind the bar counter during the performance, and even though he had people asking him for refills on their drinks, he refused to pay any attention to the side noise. The only thing of any importance was the singing beauty currently playing her heart out in front of a room full of people.

This was a side of Katniss he had been waiting to see, for this was a side of her that didn't hold back.

"How about a refill, Peet?" A patron asked Peeta, from the side of the bar.

"I'm on break," Peeta stated, still keeping his eyes on Katniss, as her gray eyes would periodically look for him. It was as if she was making sure he hadn't left, or seeing if he was paying attention. What Katniss didn't know was that she had his full attention the minute they meet on that evening flight.

Peeta didn't know what to make of all their unexpected encounters, or what he was currently experiencing. All he knew was that she wasn't like anyone he had ever met before, and even if he only had two weeks with her, he wanted to make them count.

Katniss was smiling through the next verse, swaying to the rhythm of the acoustic guitar chords she was delivering.

Johanna was standing right beside Katniss, with a look of utter enjoyment while looking down to the swarm of people below. Johanna caught a glimpse of Anne at their reserved table. Annie was clearly smiling back at them, but Johanna knew exactly what was behind that particular smile…for it was a mixture of both joy and sadness. Johanna had no doubt that Annie was reminiscing about their youth, and about all the possibilities that lay before them back then.

It was easy reminiscing about a simpler time, but in reality Annie always had it rough. At a very young age she lost her mother to ovarian cancer and early in her adult life she lost her father.

Life wasn't as easy as they would like to believe, but just for a short while they could all pretend that everything was going to be all right.

They could all pretend that the road ahead of them was paved with countless possibilities…

Possibilities that would only lead to positive outcomes.

"_I said, maybe…you're gonna be the one that saves me_," Johanna chanted, closely looking at her friend hoping that Annie could see the reassurance in her eyes. "_You're gonna be the one that saves me_."

"_You're gonna be the one that saves me_," Katniss followed along, soon taking the lead. "_You're gonna be the one that…saves me."_

The music slowly came to an end, leaving room for silence, but instead was filled with the abrupt applause.

Katniss turned her stunned expression down towards Peeta, who was among the countless audience members clapping.

Katniss felt Johanna wrapping her arm around her shoulder.

"Not bad for a copy editor," Johanna whispered into Katniss's ear with a smirk. "You still mad at me?"

"No, you'll live to annoy me for more years to come," Katniss answered with a warm smile, as she returned the guitar to the side of the stage.

Both, girls made their way down to the table where Annie was quickly wiping away any traces of tears that might have escaped during the performance.

Peeta had left another employee in charge of the bar, excusing himself as he pushed through the multitude of people. Peeta made his way to the table before Katniss and Johanna arrived, and was a bit curious about the interaction that was occurring between Finn and Annie.

"I swear that I'm not a sociopath," Finnick stated from where he was sitting close to Annie. "And, I'm not a stalker, so you could safely tell me your name."

Peeta was wondering what he had just eavesdropped on, and why Finnick was acting so strange around Katniss' friend.

"You can even ask, Peeta."

"Do you know who claim not to be sociopaths?" Annie asked, with a huge smile forming on her rosy pink lips.

"Who?" Finnick asked curiously.

"Sociopaths," Annie blunted answered, causing Peeta to erupt with laugher at the comment.

"You're absolutely no help," Finnick answered, as he noticed his friend guffawing behind him. "I hope you know that, Peet."

"Thanks," Peeta answered, with a sideways grin. "Annie, if you'd like, I have plenty of stories that could paint a proper picture on my friend here."

"What are you doing?" Finnick murmured under his breath to his friend.

"Payback," Peeta answered while patting his friend on the shoulder.

"Interesting," Annie replied, with an evil smirk forming as she kept looking between Finnick's look of panic and Peeta's smug expression. "Do tell."

"Where should I start?" Peeta contemplated, gently chuckling as he watched Finnick's tanned complexion go a bit pale. "I've known Finnick since we were kids, so I have years of anecdotes at my disposal."

"Peet, why don't you..." Finnick began, but abruptly stopped when he realized that his friend had actually just called this mystery girl by her actual name. "Annie?"

Annie's eyes widen because she had completely forgotten that she was trying to withhold her name from Finnick.

"Annie," Finnick repeated, as he allowed her name to roll off of his tongue with delight.

"Don't get too excited there," Annie responded, placing her hand up along with a stern expression. "Nothing has changed, I'm still…not interested."

"Wow," Peeta stated out loud, silently realizing that he had just witnessed his friend striking out.

It looked as though Finnick was about to say something to Peeta when Katniss and Johanna finally arrived to the table.

"I'm glad to see you are all behaving," Katniss replied, once she was closer to the table.

"It was a bit touch and go a few minutes ago," Annie answered in a joking manner, noticing the way Finnick was still looking at her. "We should be heading out."

"Now?" Johanna replied, with confusion evident in her tone. "I haven't even finished my drink, and I was planning on singing a Joan Jett tune later."

Katniss noticed that there was something behind Annie's eyes, and even though she couldn't quite pinpoint it, she knew better than to argue.

"Yeah, it's getting late," Katniss answered, quickly observing the somewhat relieved expression Annie was sporting at her words. "We have that thing tomorrow morning."

"All right," Johanna remarked with a shrug. "I'll drive since I barely had anything to drink tonight. Romeo, it's always a pleasure."

"Night, Jo," Peeta responded back with a small wave.

Katniss reached into her back pocket to retrieve the car keys so she could hand them over to Johanna.

Annie was too preoccupied trying to get her things in order to even notice Finnick extending his hand to her.

Annie turned her wary gaze over, and cautiously looked at his hand with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not going to bite you," Finnick stated with a lighthearted laugh.

Annie smiled back as she placed her slender hand within Finnick's.

"It was very nice meeting you, Annie," Finnick honestly gushed.

"It was nice meeting you too, Finnick," Annie answered, slowly slipping her hand away from his tender touch. Annie knew better than to stay a second more, especially since she was already feeling his charm wearing her down. If she stayed there one more minute she would have probably end up doing something stupid…like agreeing to have coffee with him.

Annie knew better than to make plans that could lead to complications, and she could already tell that Finnick Odair would definitely be a complication.

"I'm sure we'll see each other again…sometime soon," Finnick responded, never veering his gaze away from her.

"_Maybe_," Annie whispered, taking one last glance at his sea green eyes before she began following Johanna.

"I'll walk you out," Peeta whispered over to Katniss, who was completely confused by the interaction that just took place between their friends.

"Thanks," Katniss answered, noticing the way Annie quickly exited out of the pub, and the manner in which Finnick continued looking at Annie as she left. "Should I be worried?"

"About Finnick?" Peeta asked, while guiding Katniss out of the pub. "He's harmless, but I will say that he does seem genuinely taken by your friend. Women usually throw themselves at him."

"Annie's not like most people," Katniss explained, allowing Peeta to help her through the stiff crowd of people.

They finally reached the exit door, and Katniss was surprised when she saw the huge line of people waiting to get into the Capitol bar.

"Hands down, I think you have a much more exciting job than I do," Katniss laughed.

Peeta shook his head with a light chuckle leaving his mouth, but soon turned his gaze back to her.

"So, do you have any new upcoming adventures with your friends?" Peeta inquired, seeing Johanna and Annie already heading into the car.

Peeta knew that Katniss had to get going, but he just wanted a few more seconds with her…even if it was on that small busy sidewalk.

"They have a surprise for me tomorrow morning," Katniss answered. "I don't know whether to worry or to feel flattered."

"Maybe both," Peeta responded, taking a step closer to Katniss. "Talk with you soon?"

"I think I know where to find you," Katniss whispered. "Thank you."

"For what?" Peeta inquired, a bit taken aback by her comment.

"I don't know…maybe I'm saying it because of the drink you made me, or maybe I'm saying it because of the way you were with my friends tonight," Katniss began saying, knowing there was more she wanted to say. "Or maybe I'm saying thank you because whenever I'm with you I feel like you don't want anything from me."

"We both know that's not true, Katniss," Peeta honestly whispered. "Do you know what I'm thinking about right now?"

Katniss simply shook her head since she somehow seemed to have lost use of her voice.

"I'm thinking about how much I want to kiss you," Peeta whispered, looking intensely into Katniss' gray eyes. "But, I'm not going to."

"Why not?" Katniss curiously inquired, not being able to stop the words as they stumbled out of her.

"Because…" Peeta answered, smirking back at her. "I'm going to wait for you to kiss me."

"What makes you think that I will?" Katniss asked, feeling a certain kind of warmth spreading throughout her whole body because of Peeta's candid words.

Those bold words were like the drink she had earlier, leaving her feeling somewhat dizzy and thirsty.

Peeta was about to respond when Katniss' friends gradually pulled up to the curb in a classic Chevy Impala.

"Alright, Juliet," Johanna called out from the drivers seat. "Bid your Romeo adieu."

Katniss simply rolled her eyes, mentally making a note to discuss later with Johanna about her terrible timing.

She looked back at Peeta, who was intensely gazing back at her through his thick, dark eyelashes.

"You okay?" Katniss asked, when she saw her friends talking amongst themselves over music for the ride home.

"Yeah," Peeta whispered, as he rubbed his chin in contemplation. "Do you want to go somewhere with me?"

"Right now?" Katniss asked in a rather surprised tone.

"Yeah," Peeta answered back with an assured confidence in his manner. "I'll have you home safely before the sun rises."

"Where would we go?" she asked in a low tone so her friends wouldn't hear them.

"We're going for a ride," Peeta answered.

The idea of spending more time with Peeta was rather tempting, but she also didn't want to create any ties that might become complicated.

All these things brought her back to that damn imaginary line she contemplated crossing.

"Trust me," Peeta whispered, as his blue eyes penetrated right through her tough veneer.

Katniss found it futile to silently weigh her options when she knew exactly what she wanted to do.

"I'll see you both back at the house," Katniss called over to her friends, while still observing him in her peripheral vision. "Peeta will drive me over later."

"Alright," Johanna answered with obvious amusement in her tone. "You two play safe!"

Katniss closed her eyes with sheer embarrassment crossing over her facial features, but couldn't bring herself to care once she saw the way Peeta was looking back at her.

Peeta slowly reached for Katniss' hand, casually leading her down to the end of the sidewalk where his motorcycle was parked. She silently stood by as he positioned himself over the motorbike, and calmly retrieved two helmets.

She felt a slight jolt of electricity pass through her core/her grasp when Peeta offered his hand to help her onto the back seat of the bike.

Katniss didn't know where the road or the night would lead them, but as they swiftly rode through the semi-empty city streets she knew that none of that was important any more.

What mattered was that for the first time she was being honest with herself, and honest about what she wanted.

And what she wanted was Peeta…

"Keep your eyes open," Peeta instructed, maneuvering them passed the congested streets until they were driving towards the well-lit Talmadge Memorial Bridge.

The bridge was gorgeous in structure, and also quite dangerous in height.

When Katniss lived in Savannah her mother would tell her to take an alternate road so she could avoid the bridge. She had only been on it a handful of times, and usually Johanna was the one driving. Katniss felt a bit of anxiety as Peeta drove onto the sturdy connecting structure, and she was sure that Peeta could feel it because of the way she securely tightened the grip she had on him.

"Look up, Katniss," Peeta called out over the loud roar of his bike motor.

Katniss reluctantly gazed up towards the bridge beams, and couldn't believe the beauty of the shining lights.

The light of the moon cast down upon the dark bay, and the blanket of stars covered the sky.

Katniss wished she could capture this scenic beauty in a snapshot, so she could always remember the way she felt in that moment in time. She wanted to remember the way the cold Savannah wind whirled around her, making her feel as if she was gliding by.

Katniss began to ponder the words of advice she had bestowed upon Annie during their time at the Tybee Pier. She had told Annie that many things in this world were insane, but they were usually well worth the risk. Katniss knew exactly what she was risking whenever she was around Peeta, for each time they were together she risked losing bits of her heart to him.

It was a risk she rarely allowed herself to take, but as they drove safely off the bridge towards the Savannah countryside she came to an interesting realization.

_Katniss was beginning to think that Peeta Mellark was one of those well worth it risks._

**TBC**…

**Author Comments: **

_Hi Everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter, and just know that there's more to come._

_The inspiration of the karaoke night came to me a few weeks back when a few of my friends dragged me to a karaoke bar that just opened in town. The karaoke cafe had all these great options where you can discuss with the media organizer what song you wanted to perform. Its also optional to perform with instruments because they have the correlating tracks to play for the background music. I shouldn't get too excited because usually when I fall in love with a place they end up closing within six months._

While I was there I couldn't help but think that this would have been an ideal spot for Katniss to shine.

_Side Note: The song I choose for Katniss was Oasis's Wonderwall, if you haven't heard it you need to check it out. It's one of my all time favorite songs. I also wanted to thank Regan for all your help on this chapter! You're the best!_


End file.
